Unbreaking
by dreamer1483
Summary: Bella is a 17 year old high school student who falls in love with her brother's best friend who loves her back. But when a certain family obligation gets in the way,what will happen to the young couple? Family drama, sex, violence, love, surpises. J/B E/R
1. Someday

**This story is AU. OOC, and AH. Bella is a 17 year old high school student who falls in love with her brother's best friend who turns out to love her back. But when a certain family obligation gets in the way, what will happen to the young couple? Family drama, sex, violence, sarcasm, comedy, surprises and love! =) Reader discretion is advised. A little shout out to Gleemylove. Without her I would never have put on my big girl panties and posted! On with chapter 1.**

**Someday**

"Isabella Nycole McCarthy get down here this instant!"

Bella headed downstairs to the kitchen where her mother, Victoria, was.

"What is this?"

Victoria was holding up a beer bottle with half the label torn off. Bella looked at the bottle and then at her mom.

"A beer bottle" a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Her mother's eyes dropped into a glare. "Isabella where did it come from?"

"I don't know."

"That's what I thought. Go get ready for school."

Bella sensed her mother's annoyance and turned to go back upstairs to her room. Bella had just shut her bedroom door when she heard her mother and her brother fighting about the bottle.

Bella was 17 and a junior at Webston High School. She was an A-B student and in all honors classes. Her brother, Emmett, was a different story. He was a year older then her, in his senior year and a partier. Though despite their differences, Bella and Emmett were very close.

"Bells, come on we got stuff to do!" Bella could hear the frustration in Emmett's voice.

"I'll be down in a minute Emmy." Bella was the only one who could call him Emmy and she liked that fact.

"Uhhggg...please hurry." She heard him moan from the bottom of the staircase.

Bella grabbed her notebook and purse, took one last scope around her room and headed down the stairs.

"I'm ready Emmy" Bella smiled at her brother.

"Good, lets go." Emmett rolled his eyes in the direction of their mother.

The two were just about to walk out the door when Victoria called Bella back.

"Mom we have to go" Emmett said annoyed.

"Go get in the car Emmy, I'll be out in a second." Bella looked at her brother with pleading eyes, she really hated it when her mother and brother fought.

Emmett sighed, nodded his head, then turned to walk out to his car.

"Isabella, be careful with your brother, I know you two are close, but he-"

Bella cut her mother's sentence off "Mom, stop it! I don't want to hear this. I have to go." Bella kissed her mother's cheek and walked out to meet her brother in the car.

"We gotta pick up Jasper okay?" Emmett said pulling out of the driveway.

"Don't forget about Rose." Bella smiled.

"Yeah, yeah and Rosalie" Emmett sighed, but a smile touched the corners of his lips.

"Hey Emmett." Jasper and Emmett did their normal handshake as Jasper got into the car.

"Heya darlin'." Jasper said turning to the backseat acknowledging Bella.

"Hey" Bella blushed.

"Dude that's my sister." Emmett was playfully disgusted.

"Alright, so let's go." Jasper said to Emmett.

Emmett pulled away from Jasper's apartment building towards Rosalie's house.

"Does she know yet?" Jasper whispered.

"No, shhh. I wanted to surprise them, big mouth!" Emmett glared at Jasper.

"Wait, do I know what?" Bella leaned forward.

"Nothing you'll find out later." Antonio assured his sister and sent another glare at Jasper.

Bella wrapped her arms around Jasper and put on her sweetest voice.

"Where are we going Jasper"

"Bro..." Jasper pleaded at Emmett.

"Isabella get off of him!" Emmett laughed playfully smacking his sister's hands.

Bella sat back and frowned at her failed attempt.

"Hello all." Rosalie smiled as she got into the backseat with Bella. "What's wrong with you Bells?"

"Well apparently we are going somewhere or something, but neither of them will tell me...despite my attempts." Bella smiled at Jasper.

"Ohh really? Hmm…" Rosalie pondered the thought. What could they be hiding?

"Oh come on Emmy, where are we going?" Bella whined.

"You'll see, but if you keep whining I'm just going to take you two to school and Jasper and I will go alone."

"Wait, so we're not going to school?" Rosalie questioned.

"Not unless you absolutely want to." Jasper laughed.

"Not particularly, but yeah where we going?" Rosalie said slyly.

"Nice try Rose, but its not gonna work. And Jasper you better not say a word." Emmett said sternly. Jasper smiled his famous heart-breaking, half-toothed crooked smile and ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

Bella felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, signaling she got a text message; it was Jasper.

_Hey darlin,_

_What u 2 doin back there?_

_-Jasper_

Bella laughed and texted back.

_Heyy,_

_Wat do u normally do in _

_a backseat? Hehe;)_

_3Bella_

_Well, that depends__…._

_Haha._

_-Jasper_

_On__….?_

_3Bella_

_Whos in the backseat wit me,_

_I mean if it was u then…well_

_Id have sum fun. ;)_

_-Jasper_

_Oooooo__…..sounds like fun,_

_So where are we going? U no_

_U wanna tell me…._

_3Bella_

_I can__'t…Em would kill me._

_-Jasper_

_Oh come on Jasper__…_

_3Bella_

_I Cant!_

_-Jasper_

_**pouty face** Jasper__…_

_3Lily_

_Im srry, I cant. it__'s a surprise_

_-Jasper_

_Okay. _

_3Bella_

_Don__'t do that Bella._

_-Jasper_

_**tear**_

_3Bella_

_Bella, don__'t...come on _

_-Jasper_

_**sniffle sniffle**_

_3Bella_

_Isabella McCarthy!_

_I cant stand crying._

_don't!_

_-Jasper_

Jasper looked at Bella in the side mirror and scowled playfully at her. Bella gave him a flirtatious smile.

"You're not telling her are you dumbass?" Emmett punched Jasper in the arm.

"No, No, I'm not! I didn't tell her anything." Jasper laughed rubbing his arm.

"Good we're almost there."

"Can't you just tell us Emmy? We have been driving for an hour!"

"Exactly, I haven't told you for over an hour, so what's the point of telling you now?"

"You're such a jerk Emmy!"

"But you love me anyway, so get over it." Emmett smiled in his mirror at his sister.

"HOLY SHIT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! WE'RE GOING HERE?" Rosalie's sudden outburst made Bella jump.

Bella looked around puzzled trying to find what Rosalie was screaming about and then screamed herself. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and smiled.

"But we don't have any money." Rosalie whined.

"Don't worry about anything ladies, all expenses paid." Jasper said in a sexy tone.

"And what do we have to do?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah, what's the catch?" Rosalie agreed.

"There is no catch, just have fun, you need it Bells." Emmett smiled as he parked the car in the parking lot of Six Flags and they all piled out.

"Shit! We don't have our bathing suits either!" Rosalie sighed a new wave of frustration washing over her.

"Wanna bet Rosalie?" Emmett opened the trunk of his black 1972 Mustang GT and pulled out Rosalie's and Bella's bathing suits from a black duffle bag.

"How the hell did you get those?" Bella gasped

"Well you didn't think we'd kidnap you do you?" Jasper raised his eyebrows at the thought and laughed.

"Your's we got from your room Bella and we got Rosalie's from her mom." Emmett said stuffing them back into the bag.

"Mom knows I'm here?" Bella was surprised.

"Hell no, I asked dad." Emmett smiled.

"Oh, so I guess you guys had this planned for a while huh?" Rosalie asked walking behind Emmett towards the gate.

"Ehh, about a week" Jasper said gliding beside Bella.

Jasper and Emmett paid for the tickets and the four started their adventure for the day. They decided to go to the water park first. The girls took longer than the guys to change, naturally, but when they finally walked out Emmett and Jasper could not help but stare. Bella's blue bikini accented her dark brown wavy hair and luscious chocolate eyes.

Rosalie's black bikini went well with her light skin and her golden tendrils.

"Wipe the drool off and come on, there's some serious fun to be had." Rosalie said laughing.

As they exited the front gate and headed toward the car, Jasper had his arm around Bella's waist and Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's shoulders. The two pairs had gotten closer during the day and were acting more like couples than just friends.

"Jasper Shithead Whitlock, you break her heart, I'll kill you. You got that?" Emmett winked at his sister.

"I'd let you." Jasper squeezed Bella closer to his body with a huge grin.

"So what are we doing now?" Rosalie looked at Emmett with anxious eyes.

"Well I thought we'd stop by the game for a little bit, its Friday, so there's bound to be a beach party after, if that's okay with you Bella." Emmett closed the door of his mustang and started the engine.

"Sure, sounds great." Bella's voice was hesitant.

"What's wrong?" Jasper rubbed Bella's shoulder in the backseat.

"Nothing…I'm fine." Her eyes lowered.

"My sister and I are opposites Jasper. She cares about school, I don't. She's a parental pleaser and seriously I could care less. I'm a partier, she's not. Does that sum it up Bells?" Emmett flashed a smile at her.

Bella blushed, her brother had a point, mostly.

"Well maybe that's a good thing, I don't want a slut." Jasper laughed.

Bella shook her head and smiled. "Your such a jerk Jasper."

He shrugged and smiled his heart-breaking smile Bella loved.

"If it's the party you're worried about, don't be. I'm here, I won't do anything if you don't want me to."

Bella blushed at Jasper's sweetness and cuddled into his chest. Bella has always has a crush on Jasper, and who wouldn't. Jasper is funny, smart, and extremely attractive. There is something about the way his blonde hair flipped at the end and the way his crystal blue eyes looked at her that made her weak. She had always had gotten this vibe from Jasper that made her feel safe and comfortable, one that gave her hope of one day they would be more than just friends.

On the way home Bella fell asleep on Jasper. Jasper didn't want to wake her just to go to the game, so he told Emmett and Rosalie to go and to just give him the keys, so he could run home for a while then he'd be back to pick them up at nine. Emmett agreed, he trusted his best friend with his sister and his car. When they got to the school, Jasper slid out from underneath Bella and drove to his apartment. Getting out of the car as quietly as he could, he looked back at Bella. He wasn't comfortable with leaving her in the car, so he carefully picked her up and brought her inside. Bella was light, so carrying her up the four flights of stairs was easy, it was trying not wake her that was the hard part. Jasper managed to get into the apartment and lie Bella in his bed without waking her up. Jasper crept out of the room, closing the door behind him and headed to shower.

About 10 minutes later, Jasper returned in his towel realizing he had forgotten to grab clothes. He opened the door softly and slid in to quickly grab his clothes. As he was leaving he turned to look at the angel sleeping in his bed. A smile worked its way across his face, he took in her beauty for another minute, then slipped back out to go get dressed.

A delicious aroma filled Bella's nostrils gently arousing her from her peaceful slumber. She looked around the room puzzled at first, but as her eyes fixated in the darkness she realized where she was. Bella stumbled dizzily out of the bed and over a shoe as she headed towards the door. She followed the aroma down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Hey sleepyhead, how was your nap?" Jasper turned hearing the light pad of her feet on the linoleum floor.

"Good. How long have I been out?" Bella smiled sleepily, playing with her hair.

"Well basically since we left Six Flags but since we got here, about a half hour. You want something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure. Where's Emmy and Rosalie?" Bella asked stretching.

"They went to the game. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up, so I told them to go. I wanted to shower anyway."

"Thanks, I was exhausted from today." Bella inhaled deeply and moved behind Jasper. "What you making? It smells really good."

"My famous homemade chicken strips." Jasper smiled, a sense of pride in his voice. Bella peered around Jasper to get a better look. As she moved closer, she could smell his cologne, the smell sent a shiver through her body. As almost as if she couldn't help herself, Bella wrapped her arms around Jasper's back to his waist and rested her head on his back. Jasper smiled and silently put one hand on her intertwining hands, while removing the last of the chicken from the pan with his other.

"They're done." Jasper turned and embraced Bella in a full hug. Jasper stood about 6'2, towering over Bella's 5'6 height. He kissed the top of her head, then broke their embrace to place the plate of chicken with the rest.

"They look delicious." Bella smiled weakly feeling a little deflated by his standoffishness.

Jasper took two plates along with two glasses out of the cabinet. "What do you want to drink?" Jasper set the plates and glasses on the table and walked over to the fridge, avoiding eye contact with Bella.  
>"Um…water." Bella sighed and looked down at the floor. Jasper was so hot and cold it confused her.<p>

"What's the matter?" Jasper looked puzzled.

"Nothing, why?" Bella plastered on her best fake smile.

"You're lying." He went over and put his hands on her arms.

Bella avoided his gaze and stared at the floor. "Nothing, I'm fine, seriously."

"Bull, Bella don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong." Jasper lifted her chin so her eyes met his.

"What are we doing Jasper?" Bella stared into Jasper's eyes unable to move from his gaze.

"Having dinner before the beach party." Jasper said sensing her concern and trying to lighten the mood. He smiled his heart-breaking smile.

Bella smiled weakly. "You know what I mean Jasper."

Jasper took a deep breath. "I know Bella. Look I really like you, its just…I don't want to mess anything up with you. That's why I'm well…skittish." Bella thought she saw a brief flush of red in Jasper's cheeks. She blushed in return and smiled. Knowing that she made him just as nervous as he made her made her fall in love with him even more. Bella threw her arms around his abdomen and hugged him tightly. A sense of relief washed over Jasper, along with joy. He slipped his hand underneath Bella's chin again, tilting it upward and kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss Bella had ever experienced, it was like all of their passion for each other and happiness flowed between their lips.

After dinner, Jasper and Bella sat on the couch to talk some more. Jasper put his arm around Bella, sliding her closer next to him. Once again Jasper's cologne filled Bella's nostrils and she felt at ease. Jasper took a deep breath.

"Bells…would you…do you…do you want to be my girlfriend?" Bella looked up at Jasper, her eyes glowing.

"Of course, I want to!" Bella spun her body around, so she was almost on top of Jasper. She kissed him joyfully. Jasper was surprise by her sudden action but was elated by it and kissed her back. The kiss had begun to escalate when Jasper stopped it.

"Uhh Bella…I think we should stop…." Jasper said huskily.

"Why?"

"If we continue like this, I'll want to go further and I don't want to rush you." The statement made Bella smile, he was so polite.

"Jasper, don't get freaked by this but I love you and I don't care how far we go. I want it, really I do."

Jasper's eyes lit up but his face was shocked. "You love me? Do you mean that?" Jasper's voice matched his face in shock.

Bella looked down sheepishly like she had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." She said quietly, getting up from the couch and heading for the hallway looking for refuge from her humiliation. Jasper caught her arm before she even hit the hallway.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just surprised. I love you too Bella, trust me I do." Bella look back at Jasper, her eyes full of tears. 'Did he really just say that?' She thought.

He pulled her to his body enveloping her in a tight embrace. He bent his head down kissing her passionately again. This time an overwhelming urge came over him, he lifted her into his arms bridal-style, still locked on her lips and carried her to his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. He laid Bella down on his bed gently.

"Are you sure?" Jasper's hand was on her belt, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

"Never been more sure" Bella smiled and pulled him closer.

It was about 9:20 when Bella and Jasper headed in the car to go pick up Rosalie and Emmett.

"I hope they're not mad we kept them waiting." Bella said buckling her seatbelt.

"Nah, knowing your brother, he wouldn't have left by now anyway. They probably don't even know we're late." Jasper laughed.

"True." Bella remembered the time her brother had her waiting for over an hour after a game because he was talking.

The field was about 10 minutes away and sure enough Jasper was right. The two had to search for Emmett and Rosalie in the crowd of people. Emmett and Rosalie were standing with a group of guys talking when Bella and Jasper found them. Rosalie turned to see her best friend walking towards her, her face instantly washed over with relief.

"Yo Jasper get over here." Emmett called seeing him and Bella approaching them. "And hey hey lil' sis how was your nap?" Emmett smiled at Bella .

"Bella, thank god you're here!" Rosalie threw her arms around Bella.

"Oh come on Rosalie, you act like you didn't have fun tonight." Emmett winked at Rosalie. She sent him a glare and turned her attention back to her snickering friend.

"Oh really Rose?" Bella looked at her friend with joking question.

"Hey Jasper, you coming to the beach party?" Laurent, a strong guy standing about 6'2 asked from the opposite side of the circle.

"Yeah actually, that's why I am here, I had to go home for a bit. Ya know, shower, eat, stuff like that." Jasper glimpsed at Bella so quick she wasn't even sure if it actually happened.

"You gonna hook up with any babes tonight Jasper? Bag yourself a lil' hottie, I know I am." Peter, the 6'2 horn dog of the group asked hitting Jasper's arm.

Bella looked at Jasper with raised eyebrows awaiting his answer. Jasper looked at her and smiled.

"Naw, I already got myself a lil' hottie." Jasper swung his arm around Bella's shoulders and slammed her into his side.

"Nice." Carlisle gave Jasper a high-five and winked at Bella. Carlisle

was about 6'3, the tallest one, and no doubt the sweetest one in Emmett's group of friends besides Jasper.

"Alright, well are we just gonna stand here all night or party?" Emmett laughed. "Bells you're the designated driver just incase one of us gets too smashed."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Let's go!" Peter was reeling with excitement.

Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett headed back to the car to head to the party. It was about 15 minutes to the beach, so the girls chatted in the back to occupy their time while Jasper drove.

"Oh My Gah!" Rosalie accidentally squeaked too loudly.

Bella put her hand over Rosalie's mouth and shook her head. Jasper smirked in the rearview mirror, knowing full well what Rosalie's little outburst was about. Bella's phone vibrated.

_So you told her huh?_

_-Jasper_

_That obvious? lol_

_3Bella_

Jasper started to laugh out loud, a shy smile came across Bella's face. The blood rushing to her face making it hot and red.

"No texting while driving my car and what's so funny?" Emmett looked in the mirror at his sister then at his best friend.

"You don't want to know man, trust." Jasper assured him.

Emmett looked back at Bella who was covering her face.

"Ehk…seriously? That's gross. Well welcome to womanhood Bells." Emmett burst into a roaring laugh, almost stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Oh My Goodness! Emmy!" Bella's face was now a deep crimson color.

"Well it's a fact of life, isn't it Rosalie?" Emmett winked.

"Wait a minute what does that mean Miss Rosalie?" Bella turned to her best friend whose face was now a matching shade of embarrassment.

"Oooo….looks like Rose had some fun too Bella." Jasper started to laugh harder pulling into a parking space at the beach. Rosalie slapped Emmett's shoulder.

As soon as the car stopped in the beach parking lot the girls ran out of the car trying to escape the guy's laughter. Laughing too hard themselves, they fell onto the cooling sand. The guys trailed behind them, their laughter subsiding along the way. Emmett bent down as if to help Rosalie up, instead though, Emmett slung Rosalie over his shoulder and ran with her. She started to scream for him to put her down. Jasper and Bella laughed at the site of Rosalie flailing in the air. Jasper offered his hand to help up Bella, but she pulled his hand, pulling him down on top of her instead.

"Twice in one day? Now this is something I can get used to." He said as he nuzzled her neck. Bella slapped Jasper's arm. "You know I'm only kidding baby. I'd do it more than that with you." He winked.

"Jasper!" Bella laughed, slapping his arm again.

Jasper kissed Bella, then got up, offering her a hand again. This time Bella took it, letting Jasper help her up, running her free hand through the soft sand as she slid to her feet. When she was stable she wrapped her arms around Jasper for a hug, knowing full well he would bend his neck down to bury his face in her hair. When he did, she grabbed his neck and twirled her tongue around on it sucking it gently. Jasper let out an almost silent moan, trying to control himself. Bella released her grasp and bolted off in the direction of the party.

"Isabella! That's unfair, get back here!" Jasper called chasing after her.

When the couple finally reached the party everyone had already made themselves comfortable. A fire roared green and blue from the burning driftwood, music blasting danceable beats, and almost every hand was surgically attached to a beer can or bottle. Bella took a seat next to Rosalie in a group of girls, while Jasper went to sit with his friends.

Andy handed Jasper a beer, he gladly accepted it and took a swig. Bella walked up behind Jasper and took Emmett's keys from his pocket.

"I think I'll be driving." Bella winked at Jasper.

"Thanks babe." Jasper smiled up at Bella. Bella nodded and walked back to her friends, leaving Jasper alone to drink and have fun with his boys.

A song came on that made all the girls scream in excitement and turn part of the beach into a giant dance floor. Many guys joined in the fun, seeing it as their excuse to get close, grasping a beer in one hand and a girl's body in the other. Jasper and the group of guys around him didn't seem to share the same idea, they sat through the song talking and laughing. A new song came on, and Bella and Rosalie continued to dance together when a hand grasped Bella's body pulling it close. Startled Bella turned around, but the familiar heart-breaking smile soothed her worry.

"You didn't have to leave the guys." Bella whispered matching her body movements with his.

"This is much better, trust me." Jasper whispered back, kissing her neck as the last word escaped his lips. "I love you." He said taking a breath.

"I love you too."

Bella, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett took a break from dancing retreating back to the fire.

"Bells can I talk to you for a minute?" Rosalie said standing up from her spot on a log.

"Yeah, sure." Bella quickly kissed Jasper and hopped of his lap.

The girls walked around to the other side of the rocks towards the car.

"I know you really don't want to hear this, but you're my best friend and I need your help. I really like your brother Bella and I don't know what to do." Rosalie smiled pitifully.

"Rose, he likes you so much, just talk to him about. Trust me." Bella laughed consolingly.

Rosalie nodded her head, a smile made its way across her face. "You think so? Thanks bestie. Come on let's party."

Bella rolled her eyes but headed back to the party with her best friend. When they were in sight, Jasper immediately came over and grabbed Bella's hand to dance. In the middle of Bella and Jasper dancing, a girl cut in and pushed Bella out of the way with her body. It was Alice, a petit brunette who thought she was a diva of some sort. Alice had an all too true reputation of being easy, especially with taken guys, Bella couldn't stand her. She turned and glared at Alice who only smiled at her. Jasper didn't know what to do, he gave an unknowing shocked look at Bella who just smiled and worked her way back in, turning Jasper so only she could dance with him. Alice, not giving up so easily tried to weasel her way back in with no avail.

"Bitch" Alice mumbled

"What was that Alice?" Bella turned to face Alice, she was to her limit.

"You heard me. I called you a bitch." Alice snarled.

"Back off you stupid little elf." Bella lashed, Jasper looked at both girls and backed up behind Bella trying to get out of their way.

"What if I don't? What are you going to do about it you little priss? That's right, nothing."

Bella glared at Alice, the expression 'if looks could kill' in play. Jasper placed his hand on Bella's shoulder in a weak attempt to hold her back. Bella ignored it, Alice wasn't worth it. Alice walked away from Bella in the direction of Jasper smiling.

"I'll see you later sexy, when we can really party." She glanced at Bella then directed her attention back to Jasper. "Just the two of us." She winked, grabbing him as she walked by.

"That's it!" Bella flared with anger. She flung her shoulder out from underneath Jasper's hand and started at Alice. She grabbed Alice's shoulder and spun her around.

"Don't put your skanky paws on my boyfriend ever again."

"I can't help if he comes to me sweetheart, when he tires of your goody-goody routine." A cocky smile inched its way across her face.

"Why would he come to you, all that would get him is a trip to the free clinic." Alice's smile quickly faded into a frowning glare.

"Shut you mouth." Alice screamed.

"Oh what Alice? Nothing to say because you know its true?"

Alice swung at Bella, but Bella ducked the blow, returning a powerful hit making hard contact with Alice's face. Alice fell face first into the sand, stunned. Enraged, Bella kicked Alisha hard in the side, but was pulled away by Jasper before anymore damage could be done. As Jasper was pulling Bella a safe distance away, Emmett and Rosalie came running over, responding to the commotion of the surrounding people.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett stared at his sister's angry, beet-red face in astonishment.

"That bitch swung at me, so I laid her ass out." Bella staggered in-between breaths trying to calm down.

Rosalie started to laugh, hugging Bella. "I'm so proud of you. She has deserved that for so long."

Emmett shook his head and smiled still amazed at his peaceful sister's sudden enraged outburst. He looked at Jasper, silently asking him if it was about him. Jasper simply nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I just hate that girl so much and she just pissed me off, I couldn't help it. I…"

"Bella." Jasper cut her off. "There's no explanation needed. She swung at you, its not your fault you have excellent reflexes. Amazing hit though darlin', remind me not to piss you off." Jasper smiled his famous half-toothed crooked smile. "Oh and I would never have touched her." He added, cringing at the thought.

Bella laughed. "I know babe, I know."

"Hey, so yeah, you guys want to get out of here and go back to my place?" Jasper asked twirling the keys he stole out of Bella's pocket.

"Yeah, sounds great!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I agree, but I'm still driving." Bella took the keys back and headed off in the direction of the car, she just wanted to get out of there.

**So let me know what you think. Is it worth continuing? Just hit the little button and let me know!**


	2. All you need is love

**Thank you so much for all the love with the comments, favorites, and alerts! It means so much and make s me want to write and post that much more! My usual shout out to Gleemylove because I love her! I do not own any of these characters, just like to throw them into my own little plot! =) Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**All you need is love**

"I still say you need a girl's touch in here Jasper, you should let me and Bella decorate." Rosalie looked around the Jasper's apartment, an evil grin on her face.

"I like it the way it is, its manly, like Jasper and me." Emmett smiled widely.

"Oh yeah, real manly men!" Bella laughed in her deepest voice.

"Hey Rosalie, why don't we go to the spare room, you can use your girl's touch in there." Emmett winked.

"Eww!" Bella shuddered watching Rosalie follow her brother to the last room in the hall.

"Remind me to burn those sheets." Jasper laughed and jokingly shuddered.

"At least you have a separate bedroom so they're not in yours."

"Yeah, true…so have you calm down darlin'?" Jasper wrapped his arm around Bella's waist pulling her to him so he could look into her eyes.

"I'll be fine, I'm sorry I lost control." Bella sighed sheepishly and turned her gaze away.

Jasper smiled at his girlfriend's guilt. "Did you not hear me at the beach Bella? I don't care about the fight, you're actually kinda cute when you're mad." Bella looked up at Jasper, her eyes full of surprise. Jasper smiled and brushed his hand along her cheek. Though she knew even on her tip-toes she could not reach his lips, she still tried. Jasper smirked at her attempt and leaned down so she could kiss him.

"I love you." Bella she said following Jasper to the couch, her hand intertwined with his.

"I love you too." he replied pulling her down next to him.

They arranged themselves on the couch so Jasper was slouching comfortably, allowing Bella to curl up next to him, her head resting on his chest. Jasper flipped through the channels settling on _Bones_ for Bella when she squealed in excitement. She soon fell asleep on him again, her long dark brown wavy hair flowing down his abdomen, a thin layer over her face. He stroked her back lightly and kissed the top of her head.

It was about an hour later when Emmett emerged from the back bedroom in his boxers.

"I see she fell asleep on you again, you really must suck dude." Emmett called from inside the refrigerator. He pulled out the left over chicken and took a bite of one.

"Ha ha, very funny Em, you're a real comedian." He replied in a whispered tone. "She was tired and I'm not going to force her awake. She had a long day, between Six Flags, the beach, the fight, and oh don't forget the sex her and I had earlier. Damn man, your sister is wild!" Jasper smiled evilly.

Emmett cringed. "Okay, I don't need to hear about your guys' sex life, its bad enough you have one. And that doesn't surprise me, it must run in the family." Emmett winked shoving the rest of the chicken piece into his mouth. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"What hell is that music? Where is it coming from?" Jasper looked around the room looking for the source of the creepy dungeon music that now played throughout the apartment.

Emmett moved in the direction towards Bella's purse, "Its Bella's phone." Looking at the screen of her singing phone, he began to laugh heartily.

"What's so funny?" Jasper whispered with his finger to his lips trying to quiet Emmett down.

He put one finger up to tell Carson to hold on. "Hello?"

There was a slight mumble on the other end of the phone.

"No, she's sleeping. No I'm not waking her up. We're gonna stay here, at Jasper's. "

The mumbling on the other end of the phone got louder.

"Mom, seriously chill, Rosalie is here too…they are both already sleeping in the spare room. Yes, already asleep…about an hour ago…yes, that's the reason I'm answering the phone…..fine I'll tell her, goodbye mother."

Emmett snapped the phone shut and grunted angrily. Jasper pressed his lips into a hard line trying to suppress a laugh. "So what's up with your mommy Em?"

"My grandmother is coming down tomorrow so we have to be home early."

"Well, that's not so bad."

"If you say so."  
>"What's so bad about it?"<p>

"Well, nothings bad about her coming down, Mom leaves me alone when she's here, it's the reason for it. The whole things disgusts me."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper's face was lined confusion.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you were outta town when my grandmother last came down. Well ya see, my family is one of them old, proper, traditional families. They believe in arranged marriages and stuff…its my grandmother's right to be the match maker."

"Oh…" Jasper face quickly molded in to a frown. "What does that mean?" His heart was heavy, he already knew the answer.

"It means she's coming down tomorrow with a match for Bella."

Jasper's frown deepened, his face had hints of worry and anger. He hugged his sleeping girlfriend closer to his body. He just got her, there was no way he was letting her go. Emmett thought he saw tears on the brim of Jasper's eyes.

"Hey dude, don't worry. I've seen the way she looks at you, since the day she met you. It used to weird me out, the connection between you two, but I learned to live with it cuz I love my sister and you're my best friend." Jasper smiled slightly but Emmett knew he was still disbelieving. "Do you really think I'd let one of my boys date my sister just on some whim? Hell no." Emmett and Jasper both chuckled.

"Hey uh Emmett…" Jasper started, watching Emmett sit down in the chair and fixate his eyes on the T.V.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Isn't Rose waiting on you?"

"Nah, she passed out 20 minutes before I came out here."

"Oh…well I'm going to go to bed, night dude."

"Yep...night." Emmett responded, absentmindedly flipped through the channels.

Jasper, once again, carefully slipped out from underneath Bella and picked her up into a cradling position, carrying her down the hall into his bedroom. He gently placed her in his bed and quickly changed into sweatpants, taking off his shirt and slipping in bed next to her. Bella let out a sleepy sigh and rolled over so her arm and head rested on Jasper's chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her head, the conversation with Emmett still ringing in his ears.

Jasper woke early in the morning, as he normally did. He was about to open the door when he heard Bella stir in bed.

"Good morning baby." Bella yawned, stretching. Jasper's bed was a massive California king sized bed with luxurious goose feather pillows, lavish crimson silk sheets and a matching comforter. Bella felt like she was in heaven.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Come back to bed, its only…7 am." Bella smiled innocently, checking the clock next to her. "Nobody needs to be up this early, especially you."

Jasper took his hand off the door knob and turned around so he was completely facing her.

"Why especially me?" An inquisitive smile played on his lips.

Bella bit her lip, smiling in answer to his question.

"Hmm…." Jasper moved so he was next to Bella, half leaning over her, inches from her face. "We have to get up. You have a big day ahead of you my love." Jasper rubbed his nose against hers, keeping a smile on his face despite the pain that surged through his body.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked wrapping her arms around Jasper's neck, taking in his calming scent.

"Ask your brother." Jasper sighed. Bella looked at him wryly but nodded.

"Now come on babe, get out of bed!" Jasper had a jokingly stern tone to his voice.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do if I don't?" Bella teased.

Jasper wrapped Bella in a hug tightly. "This." He whispered, his lips at her ear.

Jasper lifted Bella into his arms and off the bed, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Jasper!" Bella giggled.

He ignored her light pounding on his back and carried her down the hall into the living room where he discovered Rosalie and Emmett passed out on the couch. An evil idea popped in to his head as he approached his sleeping friends.

"Ready?" Before Bella could even ask for what, Jasper dropped her right on top of Rosalie and Emmett.

"What the-" Emmett startled awake, Rosalie jumped but was not able to move.

"I'm sorry guys…my boyfriend is a jerk." Bella apologized, rolling off the couch. She pushed herself off the floor, glaring at Jasper. Jasper chuckled.

"Uhg…what time is it?" Rosalie moaned, burying her head into Emmett's chest.

"Its 7:05 in the morning." Rosalie and Emmett both groaned. "I know, I didn't want to get up either, but Jasper said I had to…speaking of, Emmy, what's going on today?"

"What do you mean Bells?" Emmett asked sleepily.

Bella glanced over at Jasper who was already busying himself making what looked to be a gourmet breakfast. Bella couldn't help but smile, he loved to cook, it was one of his many talents. She turned her attention back to her brother.

"Jasper said there was something going on today but I had to ask you about it...so what's going on?"

"Oh, uh…Mom called last night, Grandmother is coming down later today."

Bella noticed the annoyance hinting in her brother's voice.

"So, what's so wrong with that?"

"Do you remember what Mom said her next visit meant?"

"No, I don't." Bella's face twisted into a mask of confusion.

"Bells, how old are you?" Emmett's eyebrows raised, his lips a tight line.

"17, but what does that have to do with-…Oh My Goodness!" She froze, her face now painted with horror. She glanced over at Jasper, his body was tense, his head hung low. Her horror widened, he already knew. Bella looked back at Emmett, who just nodded.

"What's going on? What don't I know?" Rosalie glanced back and forth at all three faces. Each one depicting a mix of shock, pain and anger.

"Do you remember my grandmother Rose?" Bella's voice was quiet.

"Yeah, Miss Prim and Proper, I remember."

"Well being the way she is she, our family still holds on to old traditions, like archaic ones…" Bella's voice faded.

"Which ones…"

"Arranged marriages and my grandmother's right to be the match maker." Emmett sounded disgusted. Rosalie looked down silently, at that moment she was glad her family didn't follow any of those traditions despite her extended family's dismay. Her grandmother died when she was very young and her parents strayed away from it all.

"Why me?" Bella threw her hands up to her face.

Rosalie looked apologetically at her best friend, but her face quickly changed to a puzzled look, and she turned to face Emmett.

"Why aren't you engaged…or married?"

Emmett smiled. "Because I couldn't care less what my family says." His voice was confident and proud.

"Why don't you just say no Bella?" Rosalie turned back to Bella, snuggling more into Emmett's side as she did.

"Because-" her voice was weak.

"Because she can't, its against her nature." Emmett cut her off. "She loves our family and doesn't want to disappoint them."

A loud bang came from the kitchen diverting everyone's attention. Jasper had slammed down the spatula on the counter, his elbows now rested on the counter, his hands covering his face. Bella silently walked over to Jasper's side and gently pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you." She whispered. "I will find a way out of this, I promise. I'm not going anywhere unless its with you."

Jasper tightened his grip as she spoke, but pulled his face out of her hair to kiss her on the lips gently. He tried to smile, but his doubts showed through.

"Now, what can I help you with baby?" Bella grinned trying to lighten the mood.

Jasper smirked at his girlfriend, even in the toughest times she was always trying to make things better.

"You can set the table for me love."

"Okay." Bella glided over to the cabinet, taking out four plates and glasses. She set them on the table, then pranced back to get the silverware.

Rosalie and Emmett stayed on the couch until Jasper called them for breakfast.

"You spoil us." Bella looked at the spread of pancakes, bacon, waffles, and cut fruit that laid before them.

"Yeah you do. Thanks Jasper." Rosalie's eyes glowed as she took a helping of bacon and pancakes.

Emmett nodded his head in agreement stuffing a waffle into his mouth.

"No problem guys. You know I love cooking and I'll take any chance I get."

It was about 9 am when everyone was awake enough to even start getting ready for the day.

"Hey Bells, by the way, I love mom's ring tone, I thought I was the only one who thought of her that way." Emmett teased walking down the hallway.

Bella blushed and smiled in the living room. "We all have our secrets." She called after him.

Emmett and Rosalie went to go shower and change, leaving Bella and Jasper alone once again. Bella strode over to Jasper, who was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. She climbed onto his lap, fixing herself so her legs straddled his lap. He smiled, moving his paper to the side and placed his hands on her hips.

"What's up babe?"

Bella titled her head to the side slightly, and shrugged her shoulders smiling shyly.

"Oh really, well then you don't need me." Jasper lifted Bella by her hips and moved her on to the couch cushion next to him as he got up and started down the hallway.

Bella was bewildered by Jasper's movement. "Where are you going?" She managed.

Jasper slightly looked back, just enough for Bella to see the devilish grin that encroached his lips, then he disappeared into his bedroom without a sound. Bella's eyes flickered back and forth searching in confusion. She decided to follow, striding slowly up the hall and into his room. Her confusion deepened when she opened the door and he was nowhere to be found. She walked further into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Jasper?"

Bella went flying towards the floor, being taken down by a heavy object that had tackled her from behind. Jasper had hid behind the door, awaiting Bella's appearance into the room so he could attack her. Jasper rolled Bella over so she was facing him.

"You rang darlin'?"

"Your such a jerk Jasper!" Bella laughed, struggling to get out from underneath his grasp.

"You're not going anywhere, I'm not letting you." Jasper gripped Bella's wrists tight above her head.

"Then I'm not kissing you anymore." Bella tightened her lips into a straight line.

"Oh really, we'll see about that darlin'." Jasper said, laying on his Southern accent nice and thick making Bella blush. He smiled knowing what the accent does to her then started kissing down Bella's neck, lingering on her collar bone.

"Okay, okay, you can kiss me! Just stop! Your driving me nuts!" Bella struggled even harder to be free with no avail.

Jasper smiled triumphantly, released his grasp and stood. He offered Bella a hand up, reluctantly she took it, still feeling crazed by Jasper's torment. There was a knock at the door.

"Its open." Jasper laughed staring at his girlfriend's glaring expression.

Rosalie opened the door "Sorry to disturb, but your mom just called again and she said we have to get there soon. I have good news though, I'm going with you."

Bella smiled, at least Rosalie was going to be there, but her heart sank as she looked at Jasper, whose amusement had faded.

"Oh yeah, and Jasper is going too. Emmett convinced your mother he needed company."

A smile came across Jasper and Bella's faces. Emmett was sly, they'll admit that.

"I better go shower then, be back babe." He kissed Bella's cheek and walked out of the room.

"Oh my goodness! I love you Rosalie! You and Emmett are geniuses." Bella hugged her best friend, too excited to contain herself.

"Yeah, I know, I'm incredible." Emmett appeared in the doorway. "Man, if you weren't my sister Bella, I'd be in heaven right now, my girl and another girl in a passionate embrace…" Emmett grinned thinking of the possibilities.

"Pig!" The girls chimed in unison.

"Hey can't blame a guy for wishing."

"Want to bet? Keep it up Em and I'll ground you." Rosalie motioned down her silhouette while she spoke. Emmett smiled and raised his eyebrows at the threat.

**So there's chapter two! An arranged marriage? Oh no, whoever to? Haha. Jasper's such a sweetie, wish I had me a Jasper! Let me know what you think! =)**


	3. Fade Into You

**First off, thank you so much for all the love with the comments, favorites, and alerts! They make me want to write and post instead of doing my finals projects! Haha. Secondly, I realized that I have been typing McCarthy instead of McCarty for some reason so I have fixed it in this chapter and it will read McCarty from now on. Thirdly, I have seriously played with the characters and they're matching/placement which is really evident in the dinner scene so don't take my head off for the matches, they're slightly logical. As always a shout out to my lovely Gleemylove. I don't own anything but the plot! On with chapter 3!**

**Fade Into You**

A half an hour later, they were on their way to the McCarty house, all dreading the day to come.

"Are you nervous?" Rosalie whispered in the backseat.

"No, more annoyed and anxious." Bella whispered back staring at her big white house.

They weren't even in the house yet when they were greeted by a frantic Victoria.

"It's 11 am! What took you so long? There is so much to do! Let's go! Get inside!"

"Hi Mom…good morning to you too."

"Oh yes…good morning to you my daughter. Boys go see Mr. McCarty, girls upstairs, you have to get ready."

"What do you mean get ready mom?" Bella stood her ground despite Victoria's attempts to push her up the stairs.

"We are all going out to dinner tonight, you will meet them there." Her mother was practically radiating joy.

Jasper pressed his lips into a hard line, cringing and quickly followed Emmett out of the room.

"Wait…what do you mean them?"

Victoria ignored her question and continued quickly. "There's an outfit for each of you on Isabella's bed."

"Each of us?" The girls voices chimed together, equally confused.

"Oh for heaven's sake. Yes. Didn't your mother tell you Rosalie?"

The girls looked at each other puzzled.

Her mother sighed and went into explanation. "You both are meeting you matches tonight. Since your Grandmother has passed, God rest her soul, Isabella's grandmother has offered to take over her duties."

"But…but…my family isn't traditional. We don't follow that stuff…" Rosalie stuttered.

"Well your mother thought it was a wondrous idea, now go upstairs and get ready, you will find everything you need in your room and bathroom Isabella."

Bella and Rosalie walked into Bella's room in a daze, sure enough, on Bella's bed were two garment bags; one labeled "Isabella" and the other labeled "Rosalie". Both girls sighed but opened their assigned bags. To their surprise, each bag contained a gorgeous dress. Rosalie's dress was a red halter satin dress with a slanted bottom that she estimated would cut across her mid-thigh on her left leg down to her right knee. Bella's dress was a satin midnight blue spaghetti strapped dress that she estimated would cut in a straight line across her mid-thigh. Next to the bed was a matching pair of shoes.

In Bella's conjoining bathroom were 3 different make-up sets, a variety of hair products and a selection of perfume. A straightener and a curler were already heated up and ready to go on the counter next to a set of different sized hair brushes and combs. Clips, ties, and headbands were arranged in the left over open space next to the sink.

"Damn, your mom doesn't mess around does she?" Rosalie looked around the bathroom amazed.

"Yeah, she wants us to make one hell of an impression." Bella sighed.

"Cheer up girlie, now we both have to find a way out of this mess, we can do it. Don't give up." Rosalie hugged Bella.

Bella smiled. "Yeah, you're right…lets make the best of it!"

Bella jumped in the shower while Rosalie rewet her hair in the bowl sink.

"What are you doing with your hair?" Bella called from inside the shower.

"Uhh…I'm going to do an up do, but Bells you should banana curl your hair, it looks so beautiful like that."

Bella heeded Rosalie's advice and put her hair into large loose curlers when she got out of the shower.

"Hey Bells, you got a text." Rosalie called from inside Bella's bedroom.

Bella danced into her room and opened her phone. It was Jasper.

_Hey baby guess what?_

_I have to wear a tux _

_2night!_

_-Jasper_

_... * ..._

_Haha__…ooo rly?_

_*~Bella~*_

_... * ..._

_Yeah__…so your dad said the_

_girls are getting matched tonight…_

_Girls?_

_-Jasper_

_... * ..._

_Yeah__…Rose too._

_We jus found out. But itll b okay._

_Wait til u c us baby! I'm doin all_

_This 4 u!_

_*~Bella~*_

_... * ..._

_Oh crap…rly?_

_Nd u don't have to doll up 4 me_

_I already no ur gorgeous…_

_Even that day u were puking sick! Lmao._

_-Jasper _

_... * ..._

_Uhgg! don__'t remind me._

_Lmao…ur such a charmer._

_Well I'll c u dinner._

_:*_

_*~Bella~*_

_... * ..._

_Okay baby._

_Ily._

_-Jasper_

Bella giggled and then continued getting ready with Rosalie.

It was about 4:30 pm when Victoria knocked on Bella's door, telling them they had 10 minutes then they had to leave. Bella and Rosalie slipped on their dresses and their shoes and did last minute touches. Both girls were ready to go and headed out of the bedroom. Rosalie was the first one to descend the stairs and wowed Mr. and Mrs. McCarty, Emmett and Jasper. As Rosalie was off them, Bella descended the stairs as they had planned. There were gasps from Bella's parents and a "wow" from Emmett, but the look on Jasper's astonished face was enough for Bella.

"You girls look amazing, now let's go get your grandmother, then its off to the restaurant." Bella's father, James, tried to sound cheerful.

"Don't you remember darling, Mother is meeting us at the restaurant, come on now, we have to go, everyone in the SUV. Let's go, don't dawdle." She was so ecstatic for the coming evening she practically ran out the door, Mr. McCarty following close behind her, his feelings almost the opposite of hers.

Rosalie discreetly glided her hand across Emmett's as she walked by him. Just as her hand slid off his, he grabbed it and squeezed it gently, smiling comfortingly. Rosalie walked in front, her fingers still gently locked with Emmett's, who was walking behind her. Jasper and Bella lingered behind them all.

"You look….absolutely breathtaking. For lack of a more suiting sentiment." Jasper whispered, laying on his accent extra thick.

"So do you….a suit!" Bella blushed and quietly giggled.

Jasper shook his head smiling. He quickly looked around to make sure there was no one looking and quickly kissed Bella on the cheek.

In the SUV, the girls sat in the middle, the guys behind them, each couple secretly showing their affection. Emmett and Rosalie had there fingers intertwined on the side of the seat, while Jasper massaged the back of Bella's neck.

_Your amazing!_

_*~Bella~*_

_... * ..._

_Y baby?_

_-Jasper_

_... * ..._

_Ur so cool wit everything._

_I'd b flippin out. _

_*~Bella~*_

_... * ..._

_I trust u love._

_I no u don't want this._

_-Jasper_

_... * ..._

_Will u meet me?_

_*~Bella~*_

_... * ..._

_When?_

_-Jasper_

_... * ..._

_During dinner_

_*~Bella~*_

_... * ..._

_How u going to_

_manage that?_

_-Jasper_

_... * ..._

_Rosalie and I have a plan._

_U n Em jus wait 4 the signal_

_*~Bella~*_

_... * ..._

_Uhh__…okay._

_I love you baby._

_-Jasper_

_... * ..._

_**smile** I love you too._

_I mean it….so much._

_*~Bella~*_

_... * ..._

_so u comin over afta_

_all this?_

_-Jasper_

_... * ..._

_Of course! jus let me change._

_*~BNM+JAW=forever~*_

_... * ..._

_Y change, don__'t worry I wont rip the_

_dress, but I bet I could get it off_

_U faster…oh n nice signature!_

_-JAW+BNM_

_... * ..._

_U too! N Hehe__…maybe u could,_

_But I got sumtin u might like_

_Better at home ;)_

_*~BNM+JAW=forever~*_

_... * ..._

_Oh boy__…cant wait to c that._

_Hahaha._

_-JAW+BNM_

They arrived at the Le Restaurant de Rêves.

"The Restaurant of Dreams? What the fu-"

"Emmett Marcus McCarty! Don't you even finish that sentence!" Mrs. McCarty warned. The girls snickered, but were halted by the glare that was directed at Emmett not even a second before.

As Bella watched a valet drive away in the black SUV, a sleek black town car appeared revealing a beautiful petit woman of obvious class and an air of elder authority. The woman wore an eggshell-white skirted suit, complete with a white silk undershirt, gleaming white pearls that hugged her slender neck, and a matching small white hat that tilted to the side, displaying her short caramel-colored hair.

"Mother, how are you?" Victoria was gleeful.

"I am glorious Victoria. You look well, are you?" before she could answer, Esme continued on. "Oh my lord, look at you two, you will make fine pieces to present tonight." Bella and Rosalie's stomachs churned.

"Let's head inside, shall we?" James offered, trying to conceal his uneasy feelings. He had never been fond of the idea, even though he turned out to love his match, he still he believed in the right to choose; however keeping the peace between him and his wife was a higher priority. The first fight about it had left him on the lumpy couch in his den for a week, a place he didn't want to end up again.

The two guys and their families were already at the restaurant, sitting at two large tables that were pushed together for the occasion.

"Ahh…Esme…you have arrived. The journey was not too hard to endure I hope." The older gentleman smiled warmly, his eyes meeting Esme's then glancing at each of the other faces. He was wearing a dashing plain black suit, with gold cuff links.

"It was quite enjoyable, thank you Eleazar. I hope you have not been waiting long." Her tone was delighted, hopeful.

"No not at all, let me introduce you to my family." His tone seem to match Esme's.

Bella and Rosalie browsed the long table of people, there eyes meeting the gaze of two guys, each looking about 17, who were staring at them. The two were decent looking. A definite relation could be seen between the two, each tall and muscular with a different shade and length blond hair. The most noticeable difference, hair, were their eyes. One had flat, serious brown eyes and the other had more playful blue eyes. The serious brown-eyed guy was about 6'2, blue-eyed guy about 6'1 feet tall. The girl's attention diverted back to the older, salt and pepper haired man while he started his introductions.

"This is my son, Alec, his wife Charlotte, and their son Edward." He motioned to the man on his left who had stood to shake their hands. The man looked similar to the older man, except his hair was short and a chocolate brown. The woman who stood next to him was a petite woman with short, dark chocolate brown hair, their son was the serious brown-eyed guy with the longer, bronzy hair. The salt and pepper haired man waited patiently while all the necessary hands were shook then continued fluently. The same song and dance took place for the short dirty blonde haired beautiful woman, her equally attractive black-haired husband and their sandy haired, playful blue-eyed son. "And this is my daughter, Jane, her husband Felix, and their son, Garrett." The older man closed his introductions by introducing himself, "And last but not least for all who do not know, I am Eleazar." His voice was proud.

"Nice too meet you all." Esme smiled warmly and went down the row of her 'family'. "This is my daughter, Victoria, her husband James and their two children, Emmett and Isabella. This is my 'adopted' granddaughter for all intents and purposes, Rosalie and this last gentleman is a family friend, Jasper."

"Well now that the introductions have taken place, let's order." Eleazar motioned for everyone to take their seats.

The teenagers were at one end, the adults at the other. Emmett sat head of the table on the teenager side, on his left sat Bella, his right sat Bella's supposed match, Edward. Next to Bella was Rosalie, across from her was Garrett, obviously meant for her. Jasper was on the right of Rosalie, next to him was Victoria and James and across from him was Jane and Felix. Alec was seated in-between Felix and Esme. Eleazar was at the other head of the table with Charlotte on his left. Everyone gave their orders, the conversation continuing after the waiter left, on the adult end that is. A deafening silence hovered the teen end.

"So what is it that you like to do Isabella?" Edward was the first to speak, his clear voice filling the table.

"Bella, I like to be called Bella. I like to read and I love to write." She smiled as endearingly as she could.

"What do you like to write?" Garrett chimed in excitedly. A quick side glare from Edward calmed his mood.

"Just poems, stories, scribbles really, nothing award-winning." Bella smiled shyly. Edward's face seemed to droop in disparagement.

"Ha! They are great, don't let her fool you. She carries her notebook with her everywhere. I bet it broke her heart to leave it home." Rosalie smiled proudly, yet teasingly at her friend.

"I would love to read you work sometime, I, unlike my cousin here, appreciate the arts. I suppose he was hoping you would say factual journalistic or documental pieces." Garrett nudge Edward jokingly with his elbow. Edward seemed unamused.

"Is it a crime to appreciate more sophisticated things than mere scribbles on a page?" His voice was stern, yet a smile came across his face.

Bella shivered, his icy stare and smile seemed to penetrate through to her bones and not in a good way.

"If you would excuse us gentleman, we have to powder our noses." Rosalie politely excused herself from the table, tugging Bella's arm lightly.

"Yes, please excuse us." Bella agreed, jumping up from the table, slightly too quickly.

Gliding briskly out of the dinning area, they retreated to the safety of the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, the words just seemed to spill out of Bella's mouth. "Oh my goodness! Edward is horrible."

"I know! I figured I'd get you out of there before you flipped."

"How could someone be so rude?" Bella was flaring with anger, but smiled at her friend trying to lighten the conversation. "At least Garrett is nice."

"Yeah, but I only got one man on my mind and he's sitting next to you." Rosalie sighed.

"Yeah, same here, except next to you." Bella and Rosalie giggled.

_Hey baby, u okay?_

_-JAW+BNM_

_... * ..._

_Yeah, Im good, a lil peeved._

_*~BNM+JAW=forever~*_

_... * ..._

_Come outside love,_

_Em and I r out here_

_-JAW+BNM_

_... * ..._

_Okay, b out in a jiff!_

_Ily! _

_*~BNM+JAW=forever~*_

"Follow me Rosalie!" Bella grabbed Rosalie's hand, instantly giddy, guiding her out of the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" Rosalie quietly giggled.

"Shh…follow me." Bella guided her past the greeter, out the front door and around to the side of the building.

The minute Rosalie saw Emmett she practically ran to be in his arms. Bella laughed and Jasper walked up to Bella, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"I have been waiting to do this all day." He whispered bending down to kiss her gently on lips. Just as he pulled away, Bella pulled him back.

"Your not getting away that easily." She smiled, and kissed him again.

Although the girls did not want to leave, they figured they had to before a search party was sent for them.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Bella realized they were not being follow by the guys.

"No." Emmett smiled devilishly.

"What?" Rosalie was confused.

"We asked to be excused from dinner, making the excuse that we had a huge assignment that needed to be worked on." His smile deepened.

"How are you getting home?" Bella cocked her head to the side.

"We asked your parents if we could take the car and return to pick up you guys when you were finished." Jasper answered.

"Mom went for that?" Bella scrunched her face.

"Of course not, Dad answered before any objections could be raised. I think he sensed we were uncomfortable, a feeling that he looked to have mirrored." Emmett grinned.

"Oh…okay, but no one else said anything?"

"Nope. Grandmother and Eleazar actually said they marveled our studiousness and bid us goodbye endearingly. Mom was suspicious, however being clearly outnumbered, let it go." Emmett's voice was proud.

When the girls arrived back at the table, their food was already waiting for them.

"That was an awfully long powder my dearies, much to talk about?" Esme was practically radiating her hope of a happy match.

"Much." Bella smiled politely.

"All good I hope." Garrett winked.

Rosalie nodded her head slightly and everyone went back to happily eating their meals, and conversing lightly. Bella picked at her perfectly placed green beans. Her face molded into a flawless mask of fake confusion as she looked around the table and the restaurant.

"Where is my brother?" Bella played off, just as the boys had asked.

"He went home, some project or something…" Edward murmured something else, but Bella did not quite catch it. He was beginning to really irritate her.

"Edward, if you do not like fine art or creative literature, what do you appreciate?" Bella's tone was polite, even though her feelings did not match it.

"For the record, its not that I don't appreciate it, I just simply believe in things such as hard work and the value of money are the more sophisticated ways of going about your life. Wasting your time away with silly writings is just tasteless." Edward seemed proud.

"And you Garrett, I am guessing are of a more relaxed manor." Bella smiled.

"Yes, you see Isabella my cousin doesn't realize the foolishness of his actions." Edward sneered before Garrett could answer.

"And what foolish actions are these that he is not aware of?" Rosalie tilted her head awaiting a response.

"Well you see ladies, I buy things with the interest of enjoying them, while my cousin buys things with the interest of investing. We may look alike, but we are very different I assure you." Garrett winked.

Bella and Rosalie smiled at Garrett. They liked him, they hoped after this whole marriage fiasco was cleared they could be friends with him. Edward, not so much.

As everyone was waiting for the valet service, they said their goodbyes. Esme was cooing to Eleazar how well she thought the night had went and all the parents were exchanging confident smiles.

"I had a great time tonight, thank you Rosalie and Bella." Garrett waved as he climbed in to the back of their car.

"As did I, thank you Isabella." Edward climbed in the car behind his cousin. He had been calling her Isabella all night, despite her many requests otherwise.

The girls smiled and waved warmly, even though that's the opposite of what they wanted to do.

Emmett and Jasper showed up about 3 minutes after everyone else was gone.

"Sorry guys, traffic." Emmett apologized as him and Jasper climbed in the way back, allowing everyone to take the same positions as before.

_How was ur evening?_

_.Em._

_... * ..._

_It was okay. Bells_

_was about to die tho._

_~Rose~_

_... * ..._

_Y?_

_.Em._

_... * ..._

_Edward was horrible!_

_~Rose~_

_... * ..._

_Haha..that sux._

_Wat bout u? how wuz_

_Ur date?_

_.Em._

_... * ..._

_Don__'t call it that!_

_U jerk! He was okay…but he was_

_no u. lol 3_

_~Rose~_

_... * ..._

_Of course not! Im unique._

_.Em._

_... * ..._

_That__'s 4 sure!_

_~Rose~_

"You girls are very quiet in the backseat. Did you have fun? Isabella, that Edward was quite a catch huh? And Rosalie, Garrett was a charmer." Victoria seemed to be delighted with her work, her daughter and her daughter's best friend would be happily married off to fabulous matches, her life would be complete.

"They were great mom." Bella tried for a tone she knew would please her mother.

"Yeah, great." Rosalie agreed.

"Well I thought Edward was a brute…to serious for Bella." Emmett disagreed, knowing he was taking an axe to his mother's happy image.

"He is not! He's great for Isabella." Victoria was shocked by her son's rudeness.

"He's about as great for her as an empty swimming pool is for a swimmer." Emmett countered. Jasper pressed his lips together tightly, turning his head to the side so his laughter could not be seen or heard. Bella and Rosalie both buried their faces in their arms off to the side, muffling their giggles. Victoria's face turned hard as she turned to face her son.

"He is a perfect gentleman, They both are."

Emmett was about to make another comment when a pleading look in the review mirror from his father stopped him.

"Okay, Mother."

Silence filled the car for the rest of the ride home. When they finally reached the McCarty house, the girls hopped out of the car, and practically sprinted upstairs in their limiting dresses. The girls each threw on a pair of well-fitting sweat pants, a tank-top, and a sweatshirt.

"What are you going to do with that Miss Bella?" Rosalie asked pointing to the slinky piece of lingerie Bella was holding.

"Bringing it to Jasper's." Bella's face was curved into an evil smile.

"You little devil, hey you got the other I gave you around here?"

"Yep, top drawer, long bureau." Bella laughed.

"Thanks. I can't guarantee I'll return it." Rosalie giggled.

"Trust me, I don't want it back!" Bella laughed as she stuffed her black and red lace ball into her sweatshirt pocket, grabbed her notebook, and walked out of the room with Rosalie close behind her.

"You girls ready yet?" Emmett called, his eyes were anxious, he wanted to get as far away from his mother's lecture as he could.

"Yep, all set." Bella was already heading toward the mustang when she answered.

Emmett quickly said goodbye and shut the door, racing to the car before and objections or questions could be raised.

It wasn't long before they were at Jasper's apartment. Emmett sat at the counter and cracked open a beer. Rosalie grabbed herself one and sat down next to her boyfriend. Jasper was just about to join them when Bella gently grabbed his hand to stop him. Jasper turned to look at Bella, who just smiled and started moving in the direction if the hall. Jasper followed without resistance.

"What are we doing tonight Em?" Rosalie swiveled the stool towards Emmett awaiting his response.

"I don't know, wanna go see what's going on for parties?"

Rosalie nodded.

"Rosalie and I are going to see what's going on, you guys wanna come?" Emmett turned his head towards his sister and Jasper who were heading up the hall as he headed toward the door.

"Nope, we're good." Bella bit her bottom lip, staring into Jasper's eyes.

"Okay…suit yourselves"

As soon as Emmett and Rosalie were gone, Jasper smiled and intertwined his fingers even more with Bella's.

"What's going on baby?"

"You'll see." Bella winked, guiding Jasper into his room and sitting him on his bed. "Be right back."

Jasper waited patiently for Bella to return. His eyes went wide, a gasp escaping his lips when she returned to the doorway.

"You like?" Bella sheepishly smiled and shut the door behind her.

"Yeah, I…I do." Jasper was stunned speechless by her beauty in the slinky, one piece black and red lace lingerie she had put on. Her hair was still banana curled from dinner and flowed down her shoulders and back.

He stood and walked to Bella, wrapping her up in his arms, bending down kissing her neck.

"I though you said it was something I could rip off." He chuckled in the hollow of her neck, his accent ever prominent.

Bella shivered, heat filling her body. "Do you see how thin this fabric is?"

In one swift movement, Jasper picked up Bella and laid her on his bed. He stared into her eyes, his hand sliding up her to her inner thigh, absentmindedly playing with the fringy bottom of her lingerie.

"How did I get so lucky?"

A smile lit up Bella's face as she kissed him and pulled off his shirt. She kissed his neck, her nails gripping into his back. Jasper took a deep breath, gripping the fabric he was playing with and pulling it upward, tearing it at her side.

"It is thin fabric, isn't it." Jasper smiled into her skin.

**That Edward was a brute huh? What a jerk. Jasper is so understanding though! A little Bella-Jasper lovey-dovey scene at the end after a rough night with Edward the Brute. Embarrassing moments and drama to come! Got a question? A comment? Review and let me know what you're thinking. **


	4. You Could Be Happy

**Thank you soo much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They mean so much! To gleemylove, who I know will laugh and get pissed in this chapter! =) I own nothing but the plot! **

**You Could Be Happy**

It had been two hours since Rosalie and Emmett left when Bella went to go shower. She had started to wonder where they were when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" Bella asked as she scrubbed the conditioner from her hair.

"Hey Bells, its me."

"Come on in Rosalie, where have you been?"

"We stopped by my house so I could pick up a few things and ran into Garrett, he was leaving my house. It turns out he wanted to talk to me. I have good news and I have bad news, which one do you want first?" Rosalie said as she shut the door behind her.

Bella peered her head out of the curtain. "The good, I am in a good mood."

"Well….it turns out Garrett is just as fond of this whole arranged marriage thing as we are." Rosalie glowed.

"How'd you find that out? Did he tell you?"

"Well, he saw me and Emmett kiss and when I saw him standing there, I thought I was screwed. But he got really excited, it turns out he has a girlfriend named Kate, they had plans to get married and then this came up. He wants to help us figure out a way to get out of this. Isn't that great?"

Bella was instantly overjoyed by the news, forgetting she was in the shower, started jumping up and down. She lost her slipped and fell, causing a loud bang.

"Ow!" Bella laughed.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie tried to cover her laughter.

"What the hell was that?" Jasper's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"Nothing!" The girls giggled together.

"Girls." Jasper sighed, walking away.

"So what's the bad news?" Bella turned off the shower and grabbed her towel.

"Well…uh…there's a slight problem." Rosalie said gazing at the floor.

"Well, what is it?" Bella pulled back the curtain, stepping out of the shower in her towel.

"Edward…" Rosalie took a deep breath. "Edward doesn't agree with his cousin. He likes the idea of arranged marriages, in fact he's already like in love with you."

"Great. Just my luck. Serious McGee wants to marry me, worse he's in love with me!"

Rosalie looked up at her friend with sympathetic eyes which quickly filled with amusement and she began to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" Bella snapped.

"Umm…I don't think you'll have to worry about marrying Edward, just show him your collar bone, ya little hoe!"

Bella's hand flew up to her collar bone as she turned to face the mirror.

"Oh my goodness! I'm going to kill him!" She gasped as examined her black and blue spotted collar bone, running her finger across each spot. "Do you know what it is going to take to cover this?" Bella was now laughing too.

"Yeah, I feel bad for that boy when you get a hold of him."

Bella smiled at her best friend and jokingly punched one hand into the other.

"Oh, damn it!" Bella let out an angry sigh.

"What's wrong now?" Rosalie studied Bella's face. "You forgot to bring extra clothes didn't ya Bells?"

"Yes." Bella sighed "Guess I'm going to have to steal some Jasper's."

Bella pranced out of the bathroom and into Jasper's room, rifling through his drawers, settling for a pair of his blue plaid boxers and a simple black t-shirt.

"Here Bells, I thought you could use these. I brought extras." Rosalie appeared in the doorway holding a clean bra and a pair of underwear she had packed from her house, she had also changed into a pair of Emmett's boxers and a t-shirt.

"Thanks Rose! You're a life saver. Can you shut the door?"

Rosalie shut the door, scoping Jasper's room, giving Bella time to change.

"All set." Bella turned to see her best friend staring at her with entertained disbelief.

"What?"

Rosalie tightened her lips, suppressing a smile, her eyes dancing with amusement. Bella stared at Rosalie for a minute, before her eyes found the source of Rosalie's amusement. Bella's cheeks suddenly blazed with embarrassment. In Rosalie's hand was the shredded pieces of lingerie.

"At least my gift went to good use." Rosalie's laughter broke her voice.

Bella covered her face with both hands, her face blazing even more. Rosalie handed Bella the torn fabric. Bella took it and walked down the hall to the kitchen shaking her head.

"Jasper, you are in big trou-" Bella started to yell but was stopped by the sight of five guys in the kitchen.

"I'm in what babe?" Jasper's lips curled into a big smile.

Bella didn't reply, instead she smiled sheepishly, her eyes still fixated on the group.

"What's wrong. Why are you just stan-" Rosalie came down the hall behind Bella, her eyes grew wide.

"I don't think they were expecting to see all of us out here." Carlisle smiled.

"Yeah, dude, look at their faces." Laurent agreed.

"Hey, uh Jasper, Em, you shoulda told us it was a bad time." Peter laughed punching their arms.

The three new additives chuckled as they stared at the girls outfits.

"Uh…hey Carlisle, Peter, Laurent. How are you guys?" Bella smiled, trying to act cool, her reddening face giving it away.

"Eh…so so…what about yourself Little Bella?" Carlisle smiled, pretending not to notice her embarrassment or clothing.

"She's not so little any more Carlisle." Peter nodded his head at Bella laughing.

Both girls' faces dropped in shock at the statement. Bella closed her eyes wishing she could be anywhere else but there.

"Aw…look you embarrassed her." Laurent let out an almost silent laugh.

"Ow. Dudes!" Bella opened her eyes to see Peter rubbing both of his arms. Emmett and Jasper both had hit him. Bella and Rosalie let out a giggle.

Bella remembered the shredded ball of lace in her hand, and slowly maneuvered her hands behind her back, hoping no one would notice.

"Hey Lils, what's that?" Laurent grinned, seeing the flash of black lace.

"What's what?" Bella ask innocently.

Bella started backing down the hallway slowly, knowing the events that were coming next. Each guy looked at each other, an evil smile inching its way across four faces, Jasper just shook his head smiling.

"Oh boy." He sighed.

Bella's eyes went wide as Peter, Laurent and Carlisle lunged at her. She made a break for the rest of the hallway but was stopped by four muscular arms clasping around her slender ones. The other two hands unhinging the black and red ball from her hand.

"What do we have here?" Peter held up the 3 pieces of torn red and black lace in the air.

Bella's face turned a bright crimson. The chains of muscle that were grasping both of her arms were rippling with laughter.

"Alright guys you had your fun, let her go." Jasper grabbed the pieces of lace out of Peter's hand and walked towards the roaring confinements holding Bella.

"Leave her alone about it, Jasper's the reason it got that way." Rosalie said demanding the release of her best friend. Bella gave her a 'not helping' look.

The guys released Bella still roaring with laughter. She followed Rosalie into the kitchen, still mortified by the revealing of her torn lingerie.

"You want a beer love?" Rosalie asked, her head in the fridge.

"No, after that, I want a shot, actually make that multiple shots." Bella laughed.

"I like the way you think." Rosalie pulled the tequila out of the cabinet along with two shot glasses. The girls clinked their glasses and poured the golden liquid down their throats.

The five guys stood in the living room, watching in amazement as the girls slammed the shot glasses down on the counter and poured another round.

"Jasper, you've turned my sister into an alchy!" Emmett laughed.

"I had nothing to do with it." Jasper said still shocked watching his girlfriend knock back shot number four.

"Your sister is not a party newbie Emmett. Look at her, do you really think she was never invited to parties? She's a little hottie ya know." Rosalie laughed. Her and Bella took a break from their shot for shot marathon.

"I said I choose not to, never said I haven't." Bella smiled at her brother, then turned her attention to her boyfriend. "What's wrong baby? You look in shock." Bella giggled wrapping her arms around Jasper's waist.

"No, no, I'm fine." Jasper smiled, lifting Bella up to kiss her. "Mmmm…tequila."

"Well I'm shocked." Emmett laughed putting his hand to his shaking head.

Bella turned to Emmett and smiled a wide-toothed smile.

"Like I said Emmy, everyone has their secrets."

"Well damn, anymore I should no about?" Emmett asked still dumbfounded. Bella shook her head laughing.

"Okay then, let's get this party started! Miss Closet Alchy, please follow me back to the liquor." Laurent said holding his hand out for Bella.

She looked at Jasper, who gave her an encouraging go ahead look. Bella bit her lip, took Laurent's hand and lopped off back to the counter.

Bella had a total of six shots when she decided to stop. Jasper and Carlisle were the most sober, the only two choosing to stick to beer alone.

"Rosalie, my segsy little princess, get your ass over here." Emmett said, his words slurred from the amount her had drank. He gulped down the last of his glass of Black Velvet and grabbed Rosalie's waist.

"Let's go sown to the spare bedsroom, I want to sshow you ssomeshing." Emmett laughed, falling back in his chair.

Rosalie laughed at her boyfriend's drunken idiocy. "See you guys later, I'm going to get him to bed."

The rest of them sat in the living room, mellowing out to music.

"So, who drove?" Bella asked.

"I did, we all piled into my car, figured we'd save gas." Carlisle said as he twirled his keys.

"Okay." Bella jumped up and snatched the keys off his finger and ran down the hall into Jasper's room.

"What you do that for?" Jack stared at Bella when she walked back in the room.

"Despite your antics, I like you guys too much to have you die on me." Bella ruffled Carlisle hair as she walked by him, taking her seat back next to Jasper.

...~...~...~...

"Hey Bells, I think your mom is calling again." Jasper chuckled motioning to her vibrating crypt keeper ringtone that was going off.

"Uhg!" Bella practically threw herself off of the bed and over to Jasper's bureau.

"Yes, mom." Bella tried to disguise her grogginess from the alcohol as sleepiness.

Jasper smirked watching Bella's facial expressions in the dim, almost dark light.

"Okay mom, yep, 11 am, got ya. Yes, I know. No, I'm not wearing that. Fine, whatever. I will be home by 10. Yes, 10 am. No, no sooner. Okay, yep. Okay. Seriously Mom, if you want me home by 10 you have to let me sleep, its midnight. Wait MIDNIGHT! Why are you calling at MIDNIGHT! No I didn't hear my phone earlier. Uhg! Goodnight!" Bella snapped her phone shut and slammed it down on the bureau.

"Everything okay baby?" Jasper extended his arm out, welcoming Bella back into bed and into his arms.

"Grr…no. I have to be home early because _Edward _is coming over." Bella growled.

"It'll be okay love. Get some sleep. I'll set the alarm." Jasper pulled Bella in closer, wrapping his arm over her body.

Bella snuggled into Jasper's bare chest and immediately fell asleep. She felt so safe and comfortable with him, she couldn't help it.

...~...~...~...

"Isabella I thought you said you'd be home by 10 am."

"Mom, chill its only 10:30, haven't you ever heard of fashionably late?" Bella slipped off her sun glasses and threw them into her purse.

"Where's your brother?" Victoria peered around Bella looking at the mustang in the driveway with no sign of Emmett.

"At Jasper's, he doesn't like Edward so he thought he'd better stay away. He gave me his car, just incase I needed it."

Victoria snorted. "Humph! Sometimes I think its best he decided to disgrace the family and refuse to be matched, he would have been so difficult."

Bella just rolled her eyes as she headed upstairs to shower.

...~...~...~...

"Hey girlie! What's up?" Rosalie was cheerful when she answered her phone.

"Rose, I need you." Bella's tears crept in to her voice.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie's voice became alarmed.

There were faint voices in the background asking what was wrong, but Bella ignored them.

"I just need you here." Bella choked out.

"What happened?" Anxiety surged through Rosalie.

"Will you please just come? Now…alone." Bella's voice broke.

"On my way." Rosalie heard the line go dead and snapped her phone shut.

"Jasper, I need the keys to your car." Rosalie demanded, her hand outstretched.

"What is going on Rosalie? Why did she sound upset?" Jasper's face was brimming with curious worry.

"I don't know, but she said she needs me to come now and alone."

Jasper's face dropped. He wanted to protest, but instead he reached into his pocket for his keys.

"Not a chance." Emmett swiped the keys that were about to drop into Rosalie waiting hand.

"Emmett seriously, I have to go." Rosalie glared.

"I am being serious, we are going with you."

"She said come alone." Rosalie was growing impatient.

"I don't care. She won't have to see us at first, but I want to know what is going on with my baby sister. Plus if we stay here, I know Jasper over here will drive me nuts. He's not as tough as he looks when it comes to Bella." Emmett smirked.

"Whatever. But let's go, I need to be there like now." Rosalie figured arguing with them would waist time.

**Uh-oh! I know a little cliff hanger! What do you think is going to happen? I wish I had a Jasper. He's so sweet! And yes, Bella's true feelings toward her Mom are finally showing through! Leave a comment, question or review! =)**


	5. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Thank you all so much for all the love in reviews, favorites, and alerts! It just makes me want to write and post that much faster! I don't own anything but the plot! Here's Chapter 5 =)**

**Bridge Over Troubled Water**

Rosalie ran up the walk, into the house and up the stairs to Bella's door. She didn't care that she probably just looked psychotic blasting into the house. She knocked on Bella's bedroom door.

"Bella?" Rosalie peered into her room.

There was no answer, only the sound of crying. Rosalie followed the sound into Bella's connecting bathroom. She walked into to see Bella in a tight ball. Her knees were pressed close to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them, her face buried. Rosalie ran to her side, tugging her arm lightly. Bella flinched away in pain, startling Rosalie. Rosalie looked down to where her hand had just touched and gasped in horror. A large, dark hand print bruise covered Bella's upper arm.

"Oh Bella." Rosalie touched her fingers to her lips in horror. "Oh honey, are you okay?" Rosalie tried to turn Bella out of her crunched position, but Bella remained a crying statue.

"Bella look at me." Rosalie's eyes filled with tears.

Bella slowly pulled her face from its shelter and looked at her best friend. Her eyes were red from crying, her face battered. Rosalie began to cry glancing over her best friend's bullied face, she hugged her loosely against her body. The right side of Bella's face was swollen and bruised over, the shaped that was left seemed to be caused by the back of a large hand. Bella's head turned slightly towards a knocking on her bedroom door and Emmett's voice following it.

"I'm sorry. They wouldn't let me leave without them, I tried to argue but it was taking too much time." Rosalie took a deep breath through her tears. Bella just nodded her head.

"Come in." Bella's voice shook trying to fight through the speechlessness the tears streaming down her face had brought.

"Bells are you o-" Emmett came into the bathroom, soon stopped by the sight of his girlfriend and sister. "What the fuck happened?" His face turned to a mix of anguish and fury as his eyes met the bruises.

"Did he do this?" Jasper appeared next to Emmett, his jaw was clenched tight, his expression matched Emmett's.

Bella looked up at Jasper her eyes flushed with pain but her body flooded with relief and security, almost joy, to see him. She slowly nodded her head, to ashamed to answer the question allowed.

Emmett shook his head disgusted. "He's a dead man." he mumbled.

Bella extended her arms as if reaching for Jasper. He quickly maneuvered around Emmett and gently slid his hands into hers. He gently pulled her up and to his body. She rested her forehead on his chest, her now faint tears crawled slowly down her face, forming little spots on his white shirt. He quickly rained in his anger to comfort Bella.

"Its okay now, it'll all be okay. I love you, you hear me baby? I love you. He'll never come near you again, I promise. It'll all be okay." He stroked her hair, his lips pressed against the top of her head.

"Ow." Bella winced as Jasper's hand had found a soar spot on her back. She turned so her back was facing the mirror and lifted the back of her shirt. Half of her back was black and blue.

"What happened there?" Rosalie was up next to her, staring into the mirror, her tears slowing.

"I fell over a chair." Bella pulled down her shirt, her eyes focused on the floor.

She looked at Jasper, his gaze was harsh and distant with anger. She wrapped her arms around him again. She could feel his body tremble and his muscles twitch as he tried to control his fury.

"I'm okay, okay? And I love you too."

He softened a little. "I'm glad you're okay darlin'. But if you ever are hurt or in trouble again and you don't allow Emmett or I to come, then we'll have some problems. Do you hear me?" Jasper let a small smile come onto his face, but his tone was serious.

She looked up at his face. It still had the twinges of anger, but had smoothed over in a calmer expression for her benefit. She smiled in return and nodded her head.

"Wait, where'd you fall over a chair?" Emmett asked, still processing the scene.

"Downstairs, those stupid wooden dining room chairs." Bella scowled.

"Where were mom and dad during all of this." His hands clenched in to fists.

"They left. Mom dragged Dad out of the house, some bullshit stuff they had to do. She said they'd be gone until late tonight, a.k.a she wanted to give me and _him_ time alone." She cringed, not even wanting to say his name.

"Of course. That's so like her, damn it!" Emmett huffed.

Rosalie unclenched one of Emmett's hands and intertwined her hand with his, trying to calm him.

"I need to ask you something Bella, you may not be comfortable with answering but I need you too. Did he only hit you or…" Emmett was disgusted, he didn't want to finish his sentenced, fearing the answer.

"No, he just hit me. I told him to leave, that's why I have the bruises. I told him I wasn't going to marry him, I didn't love him and that no matter how much he wanted it, we would never be."

Jasper breathed a unison sigh of relief with Emmett. Bella guessed it was a question that was eating at them both.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened Bella?" Rosalie looked at Bella, her eyes sorrowful.

Bella closed her eyes and remembered the confrontation she had not but a few hours prior. She began to tell the events, her body quivering remembering the details. She sank to the floor, soon joined by Jasper. Emmett refused to sit at first, but a glare and a pull on his arm from Rosalie changed his mind.

…*…*…*…

"Let's get outta here, okay?" Jasper said as he released Bella from his hold.

"Bells, grab some clothes. Jasper's taking you back to his place." Emmett threw her a clean sports bag from his closet.

"What about you?" Bella asked as she stuffed her clothes in the bag.

"Rose and I are going to run to the store and pick up a few things, like food, we're eating this kid outta house and home." He laughed.

"Umm…excuse me, YOU are eating him out of house and home." Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett then turned to Bella. "Don't forget we have school tomorrow." She smiled throwing Bella a pair of jeans to pack.

"Uhg! Oh yeah...But what about Mom?" Bella zipped up the bag and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Bad idea. A flare of anger and disgust washed over Jasper's face at the bruises that wormed their way up her neck. Emmett grunted angrily.

"Bella, have you see yourself? Screw Mom! Don't worry, I'll deal with Mom."

Bella and Jasper left the house first, heading to Jasper's in a unbearable silence. Jasper pulled into his assigned spot and cut the engine. His head dropped against his hands on the steering wheel for a split second before he quickly removed himself from the car grabbing Bella's bag. Bella reached for the handle of her door but it was already open, a waiting hand extended. She smile and took his hand gently. They walked hand-in-hand up to his apartment. In an instant the mood had changed, the silence was bearable now, almost calming.

"Do you want to shower darlin'?" Jasper asked as he placed the bag on his bed.

"Can I take a bath?"

Jasper smirked. "Rosalie does know you too well."

"What?" Bella looked puzzled.

Jasper reached in to the side pocket of the bag. He pulled out a bottle and three candles, displaying them in his hands for Bella to see.

"Rosalie said you might need these."

Bella laughed. Rosalie had packed her 3 favorite candles and her favorite vanilla-honey bubble bath.

"I love her."

Bella ran the bath water until it had reached the perfect temperature then poured in the bubble bath. Ready to step in, Bella realized the candles had not been lit.

"Hey Jasper." She peered her head out of the bathroom door. He was already heading towards her with a pack of matches in hand.

"I got it" he smiled. "Just get in."

Bella smiled in return and turned dropping her towel. She eased herself into the nice warm water letting it consume her. Jasper came in just as Bella settled into her bubbly escape. He struck a match lighting the candle on the sink, toilette, and shelf. He then shut off the light, shaking the match out. The room was illuminated by the flickering candle light. Jasper kissed Bella's head then headed toward the door.

"Wait, will you stay with me?" Bella looked up at Jasper.

He turned and smiled, nodding his head. He took a seat on the floor next to the tub.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bella ran her hands through the bubbles.

"Anything darlin'." He smoothed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"How did you end up here? In this apartment I mean, like alone?"

She watched him take a deep breath and his eyes slightly glaze over, instantly regretting bringing it up.

"You know what I shouldn't have brought it up, let's talk about something else."

"No, I want to answer." His smiled appeared sincere.

Bella sank lower into the water and focused her attention on Jasper.

"I emancipated myself last year when I turned 17, my life was not exactly a perfect life if you know what I mean. When we moved here from Texas when I was 16, things had just gotten worse so I decided that I needed something better for myself. I've had a job since the age 14, and had some money saved up, not nearly enough to support myself for a long haul but enough to get by temporarily. My grandmother passed away shortly after, god rest her soul, and left me her entire estate. Let's just say she left me set, so I bought this place and never looked back."

Bella looked down at the bubbles that surrounded her. She regretted asking. Jasper, the love of her life, was radiating pain, spilling it on the floor because of her. Not thinking, she placed her soaking wet hand onto his leg, causing the water to seep into his jeans and drench them.

"Oops." She giggled.

"Hey!" He laughed. "You're going to get it."

"Oh really?" Bella dipped her hand back into the water and flicked the excess at him, the tension easily dissolving in the room.

"You want to be that way huh?"

Bella laughed and flicked her freshly wet hand again in response. Jasper nodded his head, his lips curling into an evil smile. He disappeared quickly out of the room, soon returning with a cup in his hand.

"What's that?" Bella stared at the cup.

"Oh this? Nothing." His grin widened.

"Jasper don't even." Bella narrowed her eyes.

He approached her side, the cup extended over her head. The pieces of ice collided together letting their presence be known.

"Jasper, I'm sorry, come here." Bella motioned him to her with her finger.

He lowered the cup and leaned towards Bella. She gave him a searing kiss. Mid-kiss she felt him smile but she had no time to react before the icy cold liquid was running down her face and back.

"Oh My Goodness! JASPER!" Bella's voice shook from the icy shock. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the tub.

"Well, I think you win this one darlin'." He laughed shaking the water from his hair.

"Jasper!" She giggled again.

She wiped off the bubbles that lined his face and kissed him again.

"What do you say we finish up in here?" He whispered in between kisses.

Bella nodded. Jasper hit the release valve with his foot, letting the water drain from the tub. He held himself up so he was touching Bella, but not crushing her. When the water was just about gone, Jasper stood up and turned the shower on with one hand, pulling the curtain closed with the other hand.

"Well this doesn't seem fair." Bella glanced down at her body and then at Jasper's.

Jasper smirked and removed his shirt. He reached for his belt, but was beaten to it by Bella.

"There, that's better." Bella said pushing Jasper's clothes to the back of his large tub.

"I agree, wet clothes and bubbles is not the most comfortable combination."

He looked up and down Bella's battered face and body, sighing heavily. He lightly stroked down her face and arm.

"No one's ever going to touch you again, I promise. I love you Bella." His voice was quiet.

Tears formed in her eyes, but a smile came across her face.

"I love you too. And thank you, so much…for everything."

…*…*…*…

"We should do that more often." Bella giggled grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"What having a water fight or showering together?"

"Both" Bella plopped herself onto Jasper's lap, wincing a little.

Jasper wrapped his arms around Bella, being cautious of her back. "That can be arranged."

"Knock knock!" Rosalie entered the apartment, her arms full of bags. "Em's coming with the rest." She placed the bags on the counter.

"Hey guys." Emmett's muscular arms flexed at the weight of the bags he lifted to the counter.

"Guys, this was too much." Jasper said as he rummaged through the bags.

"Not at all, it's the least we could do. But hey can you help Emmett put em away while I take Bells."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Great!" Rosalie grabbed a bag off the counter and pulled Bella down the hallway into Jasper's room.

"What's going on Rose?" Bella took a seat on Jasper's bed.

"I have goodies for you." Rosalie dug through the bag.

"Oh, really?"

"First, I got the makeup. All natural, just the way you like it. Second, the herbal tea you love, and last but not least an organic relaxation cream for you. You know that little all-natural store you always go to is really great, I even got some things for myself."

"I told you, but you never wanted to believe me." Bella laughed. "Hey what's that?" Bella motioned to a rectangle, tissue-wrapped item.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." Rosalie handed her the item. "This is for you too."

"What is it?"

"Just open it."

Bella unwrapped the rectangle, revealing a gorgeous antique mahogany box. The box was decorated with intricate carved designs. She ran her hand across the deep ridges until she reached the small brass latch. Bella opened the box, her eyes going wide with excitement. She took out the individual pieces carefully. An old style fountain pen that had been modified to be refillable, refills, and a small leather bound notebook with hundreds of pages of parchment-like paper. Bella was drawn aback at the amazing gift. Replacing the items, she was about to close the box when she noticed an inscription on the inside cover. She read the inscription, tears welling in her eyes; it was her favorite poem, _Fire and Ice _by Robert Frost.

"Oh My Goodness! Rose I love it thank you!" Bella excitedly hugged her best friend.

"As much as I'd love to take credit for making you so happy, it wasn't from me. Its from Jasper. He remembered you talking about the poem and knowing you love to write and you're weird fascination with history he thought you'd like it. He was going to wait to give it to you but he figured that you needed a pick-me-up so he asked me and Emmett to pick it up for him today. He really does love you girl."

Bella blushed. She didn't realize how much he had paid attention to her. "I know."

Bella jumped off the bed and bounded down the hallway to find Jasper. Hearing her coming he turned, she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly despite the detesting pain in her body.

"I love you so much. You're so amazing, absolutely amazing, I don't deserve you."

"I think it's the other way around darlin, and I take it you like your present" He chuckled.

"Duh!" Bella laughed climbing down from Jasper's grasp. "That's my favorite poem and the other stuff is just absolutely gorgeous."

"I know it is your favorite. You mentioned it one day when I was over, you had to do some project for English or something."

Bella's face dropped, she had forgotten about that, how'd he remember?

"Excellent memory" He said pointing to his head "and plus I always pay attention when you talk." He smiled answering her silent question.

"I love you." Her eyes sparkled.

"I know." Jasper kissed Bella's cheek and continued preparing dinner.

Bella went back down the hallway to grab her box. She took a seat on the couch and unpacked the box on the coffee table. She settled in and began to write. She loved the way the ink glided on the old paper. Bella was so wrapped up in writing she didn't hear Jasper call her for dinner.

"Babe, are you coming for dinner?" Jasper placed his hand on Bella's shoulder causing her to jump.

"Oh jeez, yeah sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I figured." He laughed "So when do I get to read?" Jasper glanced down at the notebook filled with her neatly connected handwriting.

"When I'm done, I'll think about it." Bella smiled teasingly and tucked the notebook and pen back into the box.

"So who's driving to school tomorrow?" Rosalie smiled, knowing the can of worms she just opened up.

"I am." The boys chimed at the same time.

The boys bickered back and forth, Rosalie making interjections here and there while Bella sat quietly picking at her food. She was dreading facing everyone at school tomorrow, she knew the makeup couldn't possibly cover everything.

"Look at them, they're like little children." Rosalie laughed.

Bella smiled half-heartily in return.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Bella smiled again.

"Liar…would you two just shut up! Jasper's driving tomorrow and that's it." Rosalie stuffed the last bit of her potato into her mouth.

"Hey Jasper can I borrow a sweatshirt tomorrow?" Bella didn't look up to meet his gaze, instead she continued to cut her chicken into little pieces.

"Yeah, that's no problem, I have a couple for you to choose from." He smiled.

…*…*…*…

It was about 6:30 when dinner was over and cleaned up. The girls agreed to do the dishes since the guys made the dinner. They were just about to relax when Bella's phone sang the dreadful dungeon tune.

"Of course." Bella groaned picking up her phone. "Hello?" Bella's voice took on a happier tone.

"Isabella, its your mother. How was your day?" Victoria's voice was loud and clear through the phone, even Rosalie, who was on the opposite side of the room could hear her

"It sucked, well until about four hours ago." Bella smiled at Jasper.

"Didn't Edward come over darling?" Her mother asked confused.

"He did." Bella's body trembled hearing his name.

"And…"

"And I'm never seeing him again."

"Why not?" Mrs. McCarty seemed outraged.

"Because."

"Because why?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"Because he hit me. I have bruises on my face, neck and back." Tears welled up in Bella's eyes. Victoria was silent for a moment.

"Well what did you do to make him so angry? I swear you are becoming more like Emmett everyday."

"I say a guy hit me and you ask what I did?" Bella was furious.

"Edward comes from a very well respected family darling."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bella was beside herself.

"I'm just saying that you must have done something to make him so angry."

"You have got to be kidding me! You're unbelievable." Bella was practically yelling.

"We will talk about this when you father and I get home later."

"No we won't. I'm not going to be home and my decision is final." Bella snapped her phone shut and threw it into her purse. "I swear the nerve of that woman. She's infuriating!" Bella plopped down on the couch next to Jasper. He immediately wrapped her in his arms.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Emmett stared at his sister in disbelief.

"Yep. Apparently I asked for it. I must have done something wrong to warrant the hitting."

"That's fucking ridiculous." Rosalie scowled.

Jasper shook his head, his jaw tight again. Bella laid her head in his lap, stretching across the couch. Rosalie curled more into Emmett on the other couch, he kissed her head.

"Don't worry Bella, he's never coming around here again." Emmett assured his sister.

"Maybe Garrett could help." Rosalie offered.

"Yeah I guess. But can we talk about something else now please?" Bella sighed.

"Actually, I'm going to shower, Rosalie, why don't you join me?" Emmett slid out from underneath Rosalie and offered her a hand.

"Okay." Rosalie hopped of the couch happily, but turned to Bella. "If you don't mind…"

Bella smiled. "Nope. We already showered."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Emmett shook his head smiling and led Rosalie to the bathroom.

Bella laughed, but Jasper's smile only seemed to touch his lips.

"Baby. Smile. Please?" Bella looked into Jasper's eyes which had molded into a soft blue-gray since dinner.

Jasper smiled, but it didn't touch anywhere else on his face besides his lips. Bella frowned in discontentment.

"Jasper please smile, or at least loosen."

"I did smile."

"That was not a smile."

Jasper could not help but laugh at the frowning face she was making.

"I love you." He laughed. "Despite all the stuff going on you still try and stay positive. You're amazing."

"I love you too, and despite everything I have a reason to stay positive." She nestled more into his abdomen.

"Are you tired darlin'?"

Bella nodded her head, she was exhausted.

"What do you say we go to my room, pop in a movie and just relax?"

"Sounds good. Can I pick the movie?"

Jasper ran his hand through his hair and smiled. "I guess."

Bella climbed off the couch and over to the DVD unit.

"This one." She handed the case to Jasper.

Jasper took the DVD and looked surprised. "Okay."

"Let's go." Bella turned and pranced toward the hallway as best she could with the limitations of her bruises.

"Wait." Jasper caught Bella's hand.

"What?" Bella turned, puzzled.

"Put your arm around my neck."

"Jasper, no." Bella already knew what he was planning.

"Cooperate or not, its your choice. But let me warn you, you're going to either way." Jasper's grin was devilish.

Knowing he was good to his word, Bella swung her arm around his bent neck. Jasper swiftly swooped Bella up into his arms. Bella let out a deep sigh and a playful snarl.

"I want to carry you, you got a problem with that?"

Bella looked up at Jasper and exhaled so the hair rose away from her face. Jasper laughed and closed the door.

"I love your bed." Bella snuggled in, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"I know. Its comfortable." Jasper turned on his flat screen and placed the DVD into the player.

"You're so good to me. Too good." Bella curled onto her side.

Jasper smiled and crawled into bed next to Bella.

"No such thing as too good to you." His smile glowed from the dim light of the TV. "I still can't believe you chose _Biker Boyz, _that one I didn't expect."

"I love this movie. Its one of my favorites." Bella snuggled into Jasper's bare chest, she hadn't even seen him change.

**So there's Chapter 5. A little Bella-Jasper sweetness at the end to round out Edward's a**holeness and Victoria being a bitch. =) Review, Comment, Ask questions and let me know what you think!**


	6. We've Only Just Begun

**Thank you so much for all of the comments, reviews, favorites, and alerts for this story. They mean so much and just make me want to update faster! I do not own anything but the plot! =)**

**We've Only Just Begun**

"_I cannot marry you Edward. I'm sorry but I cannot marry someone I do not love." Her voice trembled, watching the anger spread across his face._

_ "You will marry me. You are promised to me. I love you and you will learn to love me. You have no choice." His eyes were hard with fury._

_ "I have a choice. I will not marry you. I'm sorry." Bella went to walk away but was halted by a searing, crushing pain on her arm._

_ "You're not going anywhere." His voice was raised, his hand tightly clasped around her arm._

_ "Let me go! I have nothing left to say and no matter what you do, I will not change my mind." She tried to mask the fear that broke her voice._

_ "You will marry me." He pulled her closer to him, his hand still wrapped around her arm._

_ "I will never marry you, you can't make me." Her body began to shake watching a smile curl across his face._

_ "We'll see." He pulled Bella against his body, holding her back in place tightly with his other arm. She tried to turn her face away, but the hand that held her arm flew up and came crushing across her face, in hard searing backhand then held her face still. He kissed her, his lips pressing hard on hers. Bella pulled with all of her strength to get away. Edward just laughed at her feeble attempt and let her go. Causing her to fall backwards, over a chair, hitting the floor with a loud smack._

Bella flew up into a sitting position, tears streaming down her face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper said sleepily, sitting up next to her.

"My dream, it was like I was reliving this afternoon. It was so real." She choked out in-between sobs.

"Darlin', its okay. It was just a dream, its over." Jasper rubbed her lower back gently.

Tears still poured down her cheeks as she turned and hugged Jasper. Jasper stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head. He glanced over at the clock, 3:15 am.

"Try and go back to sleep sugar. You still have 2 ½ more hours."

"I don't think I can." Bella sniffled as her tears slowed.

"Alright, I'll go make coffee, here's the remote if you want it. The movie is still in there if you want to watch that, since you fell asleep almost instantly." Bella could hear the smile come into his voice.

Jasper slid out from underneath Bella as she grabbed the remote and pressed play. The opening credits played, and she leaned back trying to calm down.

Jasper returned to the room a few minutes later carrying two cups of coffee.

"I never really liked this part. It's a horrible way to lose someone." He sighed as he handed Bella the blue cup.

"Yeah, its so sad. I cried the first time I saw it." Bella agreed.

The movie timed out perfectly. It was about 6:05 am when the movie ended and Rosalie appeared in the doorway, knocking on the frame.

"Hey baby girl, you ready?" She smiled at Bella.

"Yeah, let's do this." Bella sighed and rolled away from Jasper.

Bella followed Rosalie down to the bathroom. A straightener and what seemed to be the contents of an entire makeup store was set up on the counter.

"Don't worry I'll have you patched up in no time." Rosalie smiled, applying the herbal healing cream first, then starting in on the makeup. It took about a half an hour to do Bella's hair and makeup along with her own.

"Thank you so much Rose." Bella marveled at Rosalie's craftsmanship in the mirror, the bruise that plagued her face seemed to have disappeared.

"No problem."

Rosalie had also fixed Bella's hair so it was pin-straight and fell over her face as an extra cover for the bruise.

"Knock, knock." Emmett said opening the door. "We have to leave soon."

"Okay, well we only have to get dressed." Rosalie smiled.

Rosalie grabbed her clothes and accompanied Bella to change in Jasper's room. Bella slid on her jeans and white tank top. Jasper had laid out his sweatshirts on the bed for her to choose from. Bella perused the bed and picked up his varsity soccer sweatshirt and slid it over her head.

"Very cute. I've always loved these sweatshirts, they're so comfy! So I figured we'd match today!" Rosalie smiled, as she slid Emmett's over her head.

"Yeah, our Abercrombie ripped jeans and tank tops go great with their soccer sweatshirts." Bella laughed.

"Ha-ha. Yeah I know right. So what you feeling? Flip-flops or sneakers?" Rosalie asked holding up the shoes.

"Let's go flip-flops, wear em' while its still warm enough." Bella slid her feet into her white flip-flops, Rosalie in her black ones.

"We're ready." Bella announced striding into the living room with Rosalie.

"Good. Its off to Dunkin D's." Emmett jumped to his feet.

Jasper grabbed his keys and held the door open. Bella, Rosalie and Emmett filed out and down the stairs, leaving Jasper to lock the door.

"Bells, you got shot gun." Rosalie pushed Emmett to the back of the car. Emmett frowned but climbed into the back of Jasper's 1999 Mustang Cobra. Bella laughed at her easy victory and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Alright, we set?" Jasper glanced around the car at the nodding heads. He pulled out of the complex and down the street to Dunkin Donuts.

"So what does everyone want?" Emmett pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

Bella, Jasper and Rosalie took a seat at a booth while Emmett ordered their breakfast. They still had about twenty minutes until they had to be at school. Emmett returned with four coffees, 3 bagels and a blueberry muffin for Bella.

"So how'd ya'll sleep?" Rosalie asked as she scraped the excess cream cheese off her bagel.

"Uhg." Bella groaned.

"What happened?" Rosalie looked at Bella puzzled while biting into her bagel.

"I had a nightmare and woke up poor Jasper in the process. We've both been up since 3:15 this morning."

"I didn't mind." Jasper smiled. "I enjoyed our little 3 am movie and coffee."

Bella smiled at her boyfriend. And he said she tried to make the best out of everything.

…*…*…*…*…

It was about 7:30 am when they pulled into the parking lot of the school. Jasper slipped his fingers in-between Bella's and smiled her favorite smile. Bella half-heartily smiled back and started walking towards school.

"Do you have to run to your locker before homeroom?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I do." Bella went to let go of his hand, but Jasper gripped tighter.

"I'll go with you." He smiled, his eyebrows raised.

"Don't you have to go to your's?"

"Nope, I've got plenty of time." He smiled and started in the direction of her locker.

Jasper leaned on the locker next to Bella's as she searched through hers for her books.

"I remember that picture." Jasper said pointing to a picture of himself, Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella covered in mud from head to toe that hung among the other pictures that coated Bella's locker.

"Yeah, I loved that day."

"We won that battle."

"To be fair, you guys definitely over powered us." Bella laughed closing her locker.

Jasper smiled and nodded his head, once again interlocking his fingers with hers. News of the couple had spread around school quickly due to incident that happened at the beach party. Curious eyes watched the couple walk down the hallway. Mixtures of glares and looks of approvals were shot in their directions. The first bell rang, signaling it was time for homeroom and Bella shooed Jasper towards his homeroom.

"I'll see you at lunch." He smiled, kissing Bella goodbye. Bella smiled and watched him glide down the corridor to the senior hallway, snuggling deeper into his sweatshirt.

…*…*…*…*…

The teacher droned on about molecular bonding, but Bella wasn't really listening. She already knew what happened when this chemical bonded with that one and she just wasn't interested. She continued writing away in her new notebook when a folded note landing on the page interrupted her thoughts. It had her name scribbled on the front.

Bella,

Are you really dating Jasper! OMG! Its all around school, you lucky lil bitch! Hahaha. This is huge! And you beat Alices ass? Haha who knew u had it in ya? How come we never talk ne more? well call me! You got the #!

P.S. Is rina really dating ur bro? that sux…hes a hottie too!

Jessica

Bella folded the note and put it into her purse, She took out her phone, glancing up at her teacher then at the class. No one looked alive, with the exception of a few girls, including Onica, who were giggling and glancing in her direction.

_Did u no we__'re hot news?_

_3BNM+JAW=forever_

_Haha__…ppl are ridiculous._

_-JAW+BNM_

_Uhg. Yeah. Get a life._

_Lmao._

_3BNM+JAW=forever_

_Yep. Aren't u supposed 2 be_

_Paying attention in chem? lol_

_-JAW+BNM_

_Haha__…no…he's so boring!_

_I no it all nd I think my class died._

_lmao_

_3BNM+JAW=forever_

_Mhhmm…well I'll see u at_

_Lunch babe. I gotta finish my essay._

_Ily._

_-JAW+BNM_

_Okay. I love you too,_

_3BNM+JAW=forever_

Bella couldn't help but smile as she slid her phone into her pocket. Only more two periods until lunch.

…*…*…*…*…

Jasper was leaning on the wall outside Bella's class when the last bell of the day rang. An instant smile lit her face.

"Hey darlin'. Ready to go home? Well to my home?"

"So ready." Bella rolled her eyes laughing.

Jasper draped his arm around Bella's shoulders and steered her in the direction of her locker.

"So any comments on your attire today?" He asked rolling his eyes. He already knew that her wearing his sweatshirt had sent the miniscule brains of the students at their school up in a tizzy.

"A couple. A few questions and glares too." Bella grinned at the last part.

He chuckled. "I bet, you're gorgeous. My sweatshirt just adds to it, along with the hair style and make-up."

"Yeah, people sure seemed to notice it was _your _sweatshirt."

"What do you mean?" He asked raising her eyebrows with a smirk.

"Come on. Me wearing this sweatshirt is like broadcasting with a bullhorn that I'm your girlfriend. Its got your damn last name across the back. The glares and snide comments today mostly came from the bed crawlers."

"Bed crawlers?" He asked, amusement played on his face.

"Yeah, you know the sluts. Girls like Alice who sleep around. Bed crawlers."

"Oh." A silent laugh escaped him. "So they'd really hate you if I did something like this?" He snatched Bella's notebook from her arms and held it high above his head.

"Jasper! Give that back!" Her voice was a whining giggle.

"Nope." He dipped it lower so it was just within reach, but quickly pulled it away when she reached for it.

"Jasper!" Bella jumped for the notebook but failed.

"Pay the toll." He smiled pointing to his lips.

Bella squinted her face, lowering her eyes into a glare. "Fine."

She stood up on her tip-toes meeting his awaiting lips. He smiled mid-kiss and brought the notebook back into reach. Bella grabbed it and rolled her eyes.

"You are such a jerk." She sighed slamming her locker shut and started to walk away.

"But you love me." Jasper grinned catching up to her in two easy strides, looping his arm around her waist.

When they got to the car, Rosalie and Emmett were already waiting.

"Man, you guys take forever!" Rosalie joked.

Jasper unlocked his car and pushed the keys into Bella's hand.

"Uh..." Was all Bella could manage, staring at the keys, then at Jasper who was walking to the passenger's side.

"Go ahead." He smiled climbing in the door.

"But why?" Bella was confused but climbed in the car anyway.

Jasper shrugged. "I don't feel like driving."

"So let me drive." Emmett beamed in the backseat.

"No. Bella's gonna drive us home."

"But Jasper….I'm not very good with a stick shift."

"Never too late to practice darlin'. Now come on let's go."

Bella sighed nervously, there was no point in arguing, it was obvious he was going to shoot down every objection she raised. She eased on the clutch and started the engine then shifted it into gear. About 10 minutes, a couple of stalls, and a few obnoxious comments from Emmett later, they arrived back at Jasper's. Emmett jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. Bella turned the car off and just sat there, her head on her hands. Jasper tried to hide his smile while walking over to the driver's door.

"Darlin', come on. Let's go inside." He cooed as he tried to suppress his laugh.

"That was absolutely terrible…never do that to me again or I'll kill you." Her face look traumatized, but a smile touched the corners of her lips.

"Deal, now come on."

When they reached the apartment, Emmett was on the phone.

"Hell no. Nope. If you're going to put up with that shit I don't want to take her back either. No…not going to happen. I don't care who he is. No screw that. I. Don't. Care. He could be the Pope's nephew and I still wouldn't let him come near her." Emmett slid his phone shut "I swear if she calls again…" His voice trailed off.

Emmett's phone rang three more times before his phone beeped signaling he had a voicemail.

"This ought to be good." Emmett put the phone to his ear. His face tuned from amused, to concerned, to a mixture of both in a matter of seconds.

"What she say?" Bella asked studying her brother.

"Basically, if I don't surrender the beautiful captive, she is going to call in the Calvary to come rescue her and bring her home to the wonderful prince in shining family-named armor."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend's correlation and her lips made a tight line as she shook her head.

"If I don't bring Bells home, she's gonna call the cops. Geez, is that better?" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"We knew what you meant, just laughing at the way you said it," Bella interjected.

"Let her, I'm not sending Bella back so she can be subdued to that prick." Jasper tensed at Bella's side, his voice hard.

"No Jasper please. I don't want to cause you or anyone else any more trouble." Bella closed her eyes, she felt dizzy. Her body hit the floor with a loud thud, her face ghost white.

"Bella!" Rosalie screamed. "Jasper get her to the couch! Emmett get me a cold cloth!"

Rosalie placed a pillow behind Bella's head and the compress on her forehead.

"She's okay, she's just overwhelmed. She passed out." Rosalie smoothed Bella's hair back and smiled at Bella opening her eyes.

"You alright love?" Rosalie's voice was light.

"Yeah, I was thinking about everything that was happening, then I don't know, darkness." Bella reached up to the compress on her head.

"Don't worry about anything. I'll handle it." Emmett touched his sister's shoulder lightly.

"That's what I am worried about." Bella let out a weak laugh.

"Don't Bella. I'll talk to Dad and if that fails, I'll go to Grandmother."

"Grandmother?" Bella shot up into a seated position.

She was just full of bad ideas. The dizziness flooded to her head causing her to groan and fall back again, closing her eyes.

Emmett suppressed a laugh. "Seriously, she's more understanding than you think. Don't worry I got this. I'm a pro."

Bella smiled, her eyes still closed. She opened them again quickly realizing there was a voice she hadn't heard yet. "Where's Jasper?"

"Uh…" Rosalie looked around. "I don't know." Both girls looked at Emmett.

"He went out for some air." His gaze diverted from the girl's.

"Where Emmy?" Bella could tell he was hiding something.

"I don't know, he just stepped out." Emmett's lying ability was useless when it came to Bella.

"Emmett. Where did he go?" Bella stared at her brother, her voice annoyed.

"He went to talk to Garrett. Thought maybe he could help."

"What?" Bella choked on air.

"He doesn't like seeing you like this and he remembered that Rosalie said Garrett might be able to help."

"Hey don't you bring me into this. I had no part in it." Rosalie threw her hands up and backed away from Emmett.

"Then where'd he get the number?" Emmett teased.

"Oy, this is getting out of hand." Bella's face dropped into her hands.

"No, don't you see? We're stopping it before it does." Emmett sat down next to his sister.

"He's only going to talk to him hun, don't worry. You know Jasper better than that." Rosalie reassured her.

"Yeah." Bella sigh, exhaling loudly.

**So now you see what actually happened between Bella and Edward and how she got her bruises! What do you think is going to happen with the whole Victoria calling the cops situation? Dun Dun Dun…haha! Comment and Review, I'd love to hear what you think!**


	7. What is Love?

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites! It just blows me away! I had a lot of reactions to Victoria last chapter! Gleemylove, as always I love you. I own nothing but the plot!**

**What is love?**

Two hours went by before Jasper called Emmett. Emmett popped his head into Jasper's room where the girls were talking. "He said he'd be back in a few and to get ready. We're going out."

"Where?" Rosalie turned her upper body to face the door.

"The mall I think? I don't know he said we have to get a few things."

"Okay, well I'm ready." Bella smiled running her fingers through her hair.

"Me too." Rosalie shrugged.

Emmett nodded and re-shut the door, he wasn't oblivious on hints to leave.

"What could we need at the mall?"

"I have absolutely no idea Bells." Rosalie laughed "But it can't be good."

"Well at least we'll have fun." Bella said smirking.

Rosalie looked at Bella curiously.

"Do you remember the last time we went to the mall? I mean me, you, Jasper and Emmett? We almost got kicked out they were being so mischievous."

"Oh yeah. Do you remember when they asked that poor sales lady at Fredrick's of Hollywood to help them find their sizes in that canary yellow corset? Those two are crazy. Hey! Mall equals shopping, shopping equals new clothes!" Rosalie grinned.

'That's the spirit Rose!"

There was a slight knock before the door opened revealing Jasper. "Heya darlin', glad to see you up and smiling. You ready to go?"

"Well if you hadn't disappeared, you could have seen me earlier." Bella glared playfully.

"That may be true, but I left earlier so I'd get the chance to see that beautiful face everyday." Jasper kissed Bella's cheek gently.

"Mhmm….so why are we going to the mall?"

"We have to get a few things. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. We've been ready." Bella smiled.

Rosalie, Jasper and Bella walked out to the living room to get Emmett.

"I'm driving." Emmett jumped up, keys in hand.

"Okay. I have no problem with that." Jasper smiled taking Bella's hand.

…*…*…*…*…

The mall was busy, but not over packed. The group decided to split up. Rosalie and Bella went to their favorite stores, while the guys took off in the opposite direction not letting on to where they were going.

"What's up with all the secrets with them?" Rosalie scanned the jeans rack at Abercrombie and Fitch.

"I have no idea. They're acting so weird," Bella picked up a red, v-cut shirt. "Isn't this cute?"

"Adorable! It would go so well with your dark brown hair and brown eyes. You should get it."

Bella checked the price tag. "Ha! Not for fifty bucks!" Bella laughed and put the shirt back on the rack. "Let's hit up American Eagle, major sales this week."

"Agreed."

Bella and Rosalie walked down the stairs to American Eagle. After about forty minutes, each girl left the store with four bags.

"I can't believe I only spent $110 on all of this!" Rosalie giggled.

"I know right! Such a steal!" Bella agreed.

The girls walked down to the food court, the appointed meeting place to catch up with the guys. They still had about 10 minutes until they were supposed to meet up, but when they turned the corner, the guys were already waiting.

"Hey gorgeous." Jasper greeted Bella with a smile.

"Hey, yourself cutie. Oh you were talking to her." Emmett laughed. "What took you two so long?"

"Ya know what, we still have 8 minutes until we were supposed to be here." Rosalie said as she sunk into the chair next to Emmett.

Jasper chuckled. "Did you girls have fun? Rob a bank maybe?" Jasper kissed Bella's cheek as she sat down.

"Of course we had fun. And no. We actually only spent like 100 bucks each." Bella laughed at Jasper's look of disbelief. "Not even lying, massive sales."

"Okay then."

"What about you two? What you get?"

"Oh, just some stuff." Jasper flashed his teeth in a wicked grin.

"Mhmm…" Rosalie's face scrunched. "I don't like all of these secrets."

"Yeah, me neither. What's going on Jasper?" Bella spun so she was completely facing him.

"Don't worry about it sugar. Its nothing I promise."

"Hmm…So what are we doing now?"

"We are going to see Grandmother." Emmett seemed strangely confident.

"What! Are you nuts?" Bella yelled, forgetting she was in the mall.

"Shh! No Bella, we are not nuts. It is all going to work out I promise." Emmett laughed trying to ease his frantic looking sister.

"I'm going to love seeing this all work out." Bella's voice was thick with sarcasm.

"It will sugar, please just trust us." Jasper's eyes were pleading but his half-crooked smile helped to convince her. Bella sat back in her chair and tightened her lips into a hard line. She didn't see how this was going to work but she trusted Jasper.

…*…*…*…*…

The large, gold-encrusted nameplate on the large brass gate signaled they had arrived.

"Cesquek Manor." Bella groaned.

"I can't believe the house has a name. Rosalie peered out the window at the intricate plaque.

"That was my Great-Grandfather Emmett Marcus Cesquek's way of showing how important our name was in society back when this place was built. Emmy was named after him." Bella sighed.

"Oh." Rosalie sat back in her seat. "Am I the only one here who doesn't come from some serious money?"

The tension in the car broke and everyone started to laugh.

"Oh Rose, I love you." Bella chuckled. "However, I still don't think this is going to work."

"Of course it is. Don't worry so much Bells." Emmett opened the car door for Bella and Rosalie.

Bella exhaled deeply and got out. The four walked up to the door and Emmett pressed a little button in the center of an intricate gold leaf design. The door bell rang loudly causing Rose to jump a little. Bella just groaned again, stepping closer to Jasper.

"Hello Jenson, Grandmother is expecting us." Emmett spoke to the butler as gracefully and fluently as if he had actually been raised in a time of etiquette and grace.

The butler, Jenson nodded and ushered them in to the foyer.

"She is in the parlor awaiting your arrival Master Emmett." His thick English accent coated his words.

"Thank you Jenson. Has Garrett arrived yet?"

"Master Garrett is also in the parlor. This way please."

"He sounds so prim and proper." Rosalie whispered motioning to Emmett.

Bella giggled. "That's how we were raised, he just never feels the need to apply it. He can be quite sophisticated when he wants or needs to be."

"You guys are like double agents." Rosalie laughed quietly. "Able to fit in with society's finest and society's well…rejects without being detected."

Bella laughed. "Never thought of it like that. Born to privilege, normal by choice." She smiled and nudged Rosalie.

When they entered the parlor, Garrett was sitting in a brown plush chair across from Esme, who was seated upright and cross-legged on a black leather chair.

"Oh my darlings, you are here. Splendid." Their Grandmother's smile glowed.

"Good afternoon Grandmother, how are you?" Emmett walked over to Esme and kissed her cheek.

"Why quite well, thank you Emmett. Isabella, my dear, come here." Bella walked towards her Grandmother. Esme held out her hands, Bella slid her hands into her Grandmother's.

"Hello Grandmother, glad to hear you are well."

"Why thank you my dear, but we are not here to talk about my health darling, we are here to talk about yours. I have already heard everything. The events that have transpired, the feelings, even the already planned arrangements and future plans." Esme smiled tenderly, Bella's eyes switched to Jasper, worried. "There is nothing to fear my darling. The times are changing, and though mine and your parents' marriages were successful and ultimately resulted in my greatest joys, you and your brother as my grandchildren, you cannot help who you do and do not love."

Bella was stunned. Her face was frozen with confusion and shock.

"So, what….umm…what does this mean?" She stuttered.

"It means Bella," Jasper touched Bella's arm so she turned to him. "We have nothing to fear." Jasper knelt down on one knee. "It means…Isabella Nycole McCarty will you marry me?"

Bella's eyes filled with tears. The last 10 minutes were the most nerve-racking, heart-pumping, joyous moments of her life. So far.

"Yes! Oh my goodness yes Jasper!" Bella tackled Jasper onto the floor and kissed him.

Esme chuckled, Emmett cleared his throat jokingly.

"Oops. I'm sorry." Bella returned to a standing position, Jasper joined her and slid the white-gold diamond ring onto her finger. It was simple and elegant at the same time. A solitary circular cut diamond accented with a smaller, square cut sapphire on each side. It was beautiful.

"It is alright dear, you were excited, as you should be when you get engaged." Bella nodded, smiling but then her face scrunched in confusion again.

"Grandmother, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you so understanding with all of this? Mother made it sound like you were about to cast Emmett out of the family for not marrying Clarissa."

Now it was Esme's turn to look confused. "I was not mad at your brother at all, I respected his wishes. I never much like Clarissa anyway, she was too wily." She rolled her eyes, something Esme didn't do very often, then continued. "It is true that these boys are strong men and carry a powerful family name, but even that cannot defeat a true connection of love my darling. I may have been hopeful Isabella, however I could see a connection would never form for you and Edward."

"Oh." Bella look down at her newly ringed finger and smiled.

"And as for Rosalie, who better for my Grandson than a lovely, brilliant girl like her." Esme smiled at Rosalie. "Although you and Garrett could have been a great match…if your hearts were not already occupied that is." Esme smiled warmly and directed her next comment to the whole room. "This is the best ending for all I believe."

"I agree." Rosalie smiled, taking Emmett's hand in hers.

"Well my children, as lovely as this has been, I am afraid I have to take my leave. I have meeting with Eleazar to attend. There is nothing to worry about, for any of you."

"Thank you Grandmother." Bella hugged Esme.

"Actually it was Garrett's idea, his and your fiancé's." Esme chuckled and left the room.

"Thank you Garrett." Bella smiled warmly. "I really do hope we can be friends."

"Of course Bella, I wouldn't want it any other way. I must warn you though, Edward is not going to be happy that the arrangements have been broken. He's become quite fond of you, and as you already know, my cousin is not stable. He is used to always getting what he wants, and I mean _always_."

Bella shuddered and nodded her head. "Thank you. I know, he made that very clear."

"What do you say we go home darlin'?" Jasper smiled and wrapped his arm around Bella.

"Home." Bella smiled. "Sounds perfect."

"I'm exhausted." Rosalie agreed.

"Let's go." Emmett opened the door to the hallway and the five walked out to their cars. Garrett bid his goodbyes and left. Emmett, Bella, Rosalie and Jasper immediately followed.

…*…*…*…*…

The news of the broken arrangement did not take long to reach Bella's mother. She was so angry with Bella that the fact that Bella had not been home in two weeks did not faze her. The only time that Bella ever went home was to grab something she needed and always made sure it was when either no one was home or only her dad was. Her dad was elated at the news of the engagement even though her mother refused to recognize it. She said in her eyes, Bella had disgraced her for being engaged to someone other than her betrothed.

"Hey Rose, Come to the store with me?" Bella pranced into the kitchen.

"Sure, what for?"

"Just some stuff." Bella flashed a subtle look at Rosalie.

"Um…okay just let me get my purse." Rosalie jumped up from her seat next to Emmett.

"You want either of us to go with?" Jasper asked as he placed the ladle he was stirring with down.

"No, its okay. Its a girl's trip." Bella smiled sweetly.

"Okay." Jasper shrugged and started to rummage through the cabinets.

"Emmy I need your keys."

Emmett threw his sister his keys. "Don't break my baby, either of them." Emmett winked at Rosalie.

The two girls left the house and quickly walked to the car. As soon as the car door shut, Rosalie started. "So what's going on?"

Bella hesitated and looked at Rosalie. "I'm late."

Rosalie sat there confused for a second before eyes went wide. "Oh boy."

"Exactly."

"Well, let's see if you are, at least you're engaged." Rosalie smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Bella glanced down at her left finger. "Yeah true…but I'm still only 17"

"True but at least you have Jasper. Well come on babe, let's find out."

The two girls drove to the store and picked up a test, chocolate, a copy of the movie _Eclipse_, and cannolies for dessert after dinner.

"So where do you want to take it?"

"Well Jasper's is out of the question. What time is it?"

"Uh…five o'clock."

"We can go to my house. My dad said him and my mom would be out until about nine if I wanted to go grab something."

"Sounds good."

The girls ran up the stairs, through Bella's room and into the bathroom. They shut the door behind them and went to work. Rosalie took out the test and scanned through the directions.

"Basically, pee on the stick, wait 3 minutes, then it'll say pregnant or not. It says best results are in the morning."

"Well I'm not waiting, give me the damn stick."

"So what are you going to do if you are?"

"I don't know. All I know is that this is the longest 3 minutes of my freaking life." Bella tried to laugh, spinning the ringer on her finger nervously.

The timer dinged, both girls took a deep breath. Rosalie squeezed Bella's hand, as Bella picked up the test.

**Hmm…pregnant or not? What do you think? Wow I guess Victoria kind of overplayed Esme's reaction to Emmett's broken engagement huh? I know this chapter was kind of short but don't worry I should be updating soon! Review, comment, ask questions! I love to hear from you guys!**


	8. Holes in the floor of Heaven

**So I promised everyone who reviewed that I'd have this posted by tonight so hear it is…even if it is like 11:58pm. Lol. Thank you all for your Reviews, Alerts, and Favorites! A little shout out to of course gleemylove who read my mind with the last chapter title and actually started to "sing" it in her review! I own nothing but the plot!**

**Holes in the floor of Heaven**

"Hey darling', soups almost ready." Jasper kissed Bella's cheek and continued setting the table.

"Hey Em come for a walk with me." Rosalie said tugging on Emmett's arm.

"But babe the soups almost done and I'm hungry." Emmett whined.

"Em, come for a walk with me. Now." Rosalie glared, yanking Emmett off the couch.

"Okay, okay. I'll go. Sheesh woman." Emmett said as Rosalie continued to pull him out of the apartment. "Rosalie, stop pulling!" Emmett laughed closing the door behind him.

"That was odd." Jasper said raising an eyebrow at the door.

"Uh…Jasper…we need to…I need to talk to you."

"About what sugar?" Jasper smoothed Bella's hair behind her ear.

"Well…umm…sit down."

"Why? What's going on?" Jasper's voice was now on edge noticing Bella's nervousness.

"I think you should sit down."

"No, I'm going to stand, now what's wrong?" Jasper's asked seriously.

"Well…umm…I don't know how to tell you this." Her voice was quiet.

"Tell me what? Is it about Edward? About our engagement? Are you having second thoughts? What?" Jasper's voice was almost yelling with panic. He'd never seen Bella so nervous.

"No, of course not. None of that." She exclaimed looking at him a little shocked. "Its just that…" Her voice was barely audible.

"Just that what?"

"I…um…I'm…I'm pregnant." She stuttered and looked at the floor fearing his reaction.

"What?" Jasper stiffened.

"Um…we're going to be parents." Bella said looking a little guilty as she looked up at Jasper.

"Really?" His eyes seemed to light up.

"No, I'm lying to you Jasper." Bella laughed a little humorless laugh and rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. But really?" He asked again, his lips turned up in a slight smile.

"Yes, Jasper. I'm really pregnant."

A brilliant smile bloomed across Jasper's face. "I think this has been the best few weeks of my life."

"Really? You're not upset or mad?" Bella asked a little taken back. To say she was surprised by his reaction was an understatement.

"Darlin', why would I be mad? The love of my life, my wife-to-be is also the mother-to-be with my child. To tell you the truth, I'm excited." Jasper wrapped his arms around Bella's waist. "I promise."

Bella's eyes welled up with tears, he really was the perfect guy.

"So um…I take it that's what you're little adventure was all about this afternoon."

Bella nodded.

"I see." Jasper laughed.

"I didn't want to freak you out if it wasn't necessary."

"Well don't worry sugar, there is no freaking here. I know you must be though, because you're only 17 and I'm 18 but don't worry, I have enough money in the bank to support all three of us." He kissed Bella's head.

"Are you two done yet? I'm starving." Emmett asked as he burst through the apartment door.

"Yes Emmy. We're done."

"Well good. I'm hungry." Emmett sat down at the table and picked at a piece of bread.

"You're always hungry." Rosalie laughed taking the seat next to him, swatting his arm as she sat down.

Jasper brought the bowls of homemade chicken soup to the table.

"Hey Miss. Mommy can you pass the salt….ow!" Emmett reached under the table and rubbed his shin. "What ya kick me for Rose? I was showing my support." Emment grinned as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Rosalie. You are such a jerk Emmy." Bella smirked.

"What I can't support my baby sis having a baby? Fine then!" Emmett pouted.

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So when you gonna tell Mom and can I be there to watch her flip? Ow! Stop kicking me Rose!" Emmett bent down to rub his shin again. Rosalie shook her head a her boyfriend, he could be so daft sometimes.

Bella stopped chewing and placed her spoon in the bowl.

"I forgot about that part. Oh man. She's going to hate me forever." Bella felt tears building and fought them back.

Jasper placed his hand on Bella's and squeezed it gently. "Its okay, we'll do it together."

Bella smiled a little, at least she had Jasper.

…*…*…*…*…

It was about 10 pm when Bella laid down in Jasper's bed to sleep but she couldn't seem to put her thoughts to rest enough to get some actual sleep. Jasper came in at about 10:30 pm to lay down himself. Bella rolled over and curled into Jasper's side.

"Hey." She said, her voice sleepy.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." He whispered wrapping his arm around her.

"No, not really."

Jasper nodded and kissed her head.

"Jasper? Are you…are you really happy about this?" Bella ran her hand across her lower stomach.

"Absolutely. Honestly, I hope it's a girl." His hand found hers in the dark and rested on top of it.

"I love you." Bella giggled.

"I love you too. Now get some sleep darlin'."

Bella curled more into Jasper's side and rested her head on his shoulder. They both fell asleep, their hands still on Bella's stomach. Rosalie caught a glimpse of the couple when she walked by at 2 am, she smiled and hurried to her purse to grab her camera. She returned back to the room and quickly took a picture of the sleeping couple.

"What are you doing?" Emmett came up behind Rosalie and wrapped his arms around her waist as she was checking the picture.

"Look isn't this perfect?" She held the camera up for Emmett to see.

"Yeah, I guess its cute." Emmett laughed. "We're going to spoil our little niece/nephew aren't we?"

Rosalie turned to Emmett confused. "What?"

"I was gonna wait, not steal the thunder and all but…" Emmett pulled the bewildered Rosalie down the hallway and into his bedroom. He let go of her hand and swiftly made his way to his dresser, slipping something into his back pocket. "As you probably already guess I am going to be living with Jasper permanently. Bella obviously will be moving in as well, and I would love it if you did the same. Under the proper circumstances of course." Emmett smiled a devilish smile, pulled a gold-set solitary diamond ring out of his pocket and knelt down.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious Em?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" He laughed motioning to himself.

Rosalie's eyes welled up as she smiled. "Of course I will! Of course I will!" Rosalie fell to her knees and kissed Emmett excitedly as Emmett slipped the ring on to her finger.

…*…*…*…*…

The next day the sun was no where to be found leaving nothing but walls of rain to see.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Emmett laughed as he glanced through the blinds.

"We should leave earlier today, I don't want to have to walk to the gate in this." Rosalie motion toward the window with her spoon.

"That's a good idea." Jasper agreed, clearing his and Bella's bowls from the island in the kitchen.

"Oh hey Bells, I got a picture to show you." Rosalie dropped her spoon into her now empty bowl and grabbed her camera from her purse.

"Of?" Bella took the camera and studied the picture on the screen in front of her. Bella smiled and turned the camera for Jasper to see.

"I couldn't believe you guys fell asleep like that, it was just too cute of a moment to let go to waste." Rosalie said proudly.

"Remind me to make sure the door is shut and locked from now on." Jasper chuckled.

Rosalie stuck her tongue out at Jasper and then turned back to Bella. "I'm making a scrapbook for ya'll. Be prepared, I'm getting a picture of you every step of the way until my lil niece or nephew comes out."

Bella shook her head smiling. "Oh boy. This ought to be interesting. If I end up breaking your camera I'm sorry." She winked.

"I will be sure to click and run, don't you worry." Rosalie hugged her best friend.

"Well I hate to break all of this up, but if you don't want to be walking to far in the rain, we better get going." Emmett headed towards the door keys in hand.

"Hey dude, I think we better take my car, she handles better in the rain." Jasper called, grabbing his keys. Emmett was about to disagree but Jasper continued. "You know how your car loves to slide in the rain and normally that's fun, but I really don't want to take that risk." Jasper's eyes flashed to Bella and then back to Emmett.

"Okay. Fine. I understand. Gotta protect my lil wifey to be over there too." Bella looked at Rosalie confused for a second but then caught a glimpse of her left hand.

"Hey, congrats! Now we actually will be sisters!" Bella hugged Rosalie tightly. Both girls giggled and squealed.

"Okay, okay…can we get going now?" Emmett was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, lets go." Bella grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

…*…*…*…*…

School dragged on as usual. Gawking and curious eyes stared at the newly accented fingers of the two girls. While Bella had been engaged for over weeks now, she had yet to wear her engagement ring to school, but now with the pregnancy and Rosalie's engagement, her and Jasper agreed that they would make their engagement known.

"So I guess the hotties are taken…" one girl whispered saddened.

"Don't worry, it won't last long. They'll get bored soon enough." Another whispered back confidently.

Bella rolled her eyes. Jasper turned his attention to the whispering girls who were standing against a wall near Bella's locker.

"Don't get you hopes up girls, I think I'll keep her around a while." Jasper smiled, laying his southern accent extra thick, drawing Bella in closer and kissing her head.

The girls' eyes went wide with embarrassment. They quickly turned and scurried down the hallway.

Bella burst into laughter. "You're horrible. Let the little girls have their fantasies. I don't care, I got the real thing."

"I definitely got the better end of the deal." Jasper chuckled. Bella was about to argue but Jasper looked down at her intensely, his crystal blue eyes daring her to argue. She just nodded her head. Jasper smiled and changed the subject.

"So do you want to go see your mom after school?"

"Not really."

"Darlin', we have to go see her eventually."

"Do we? I could just tell my dad and then if we go for a holiday or something we could just show her the baby."

Jasper smirked and shook his head. "We have to tell her. Our baby is already not going to have one set of Grandparents, let's not go for two if we can help it."

Bella frowned. "Fine. We'll go after school. Happy?"

"Very." Jasper pulled Bella in for a kiss.

Bella kissed him but pulled away quickly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna be late for English."

Jasper laughed. He loved when Bella was aggravated, she was kind of like a furious little kitten, he thought it was cute.

"Oh no, not late for English." He said mock horrified. Bella glared at him causing Jasper to laugh. "Okay, I'll see you after English and then we're going to see your mom."

Bella squinted her eyes in a playful glare and walked into her English class, muttering under her breath about how he was lucky he was hot. Jasper laughed harder and walked away towards study hall.

All throughout English Bella couldn't concentrate on the lesson, she was too busy thinking of what to say. How to break the news to her mother that her shameful, sinning seventeen year old daughter was now pregnant. This was not going to be pretty. What would she do? Bella nervously bit her thumb nail. The bell rang shocking Bella out of her thoughts. Bella's nerves slightly eased when she saw Jasper was leaning on the wall outside her English class waiting for her.

"How did you get here so fast?" Bella asked biting her bottom lip.

"The beauties of study hall. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…of course…no not at all. Do we really have to go?"

"We don't have to go today if you really don't want to, but we do have to tell her soon."

"Uhg." Bella groaned. "Fine, we'll go today. Just let me call first."

"Well we gotta drop Emmett and Rosalie off anyway."

"Speaking of Emmett, when do you guys start soccer practice?"

"Next week. Nice try but you're not changing the subject. What do you want to say? How do you want to go about this?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about it all throughout English. I don't know what I'm going to say to her. Grandmother was elated, my dad will be too but my mother already thinks I'm a disgrace, we're a disgrace. God forbid I tell her about this." Bella's hand dropped to her lower abdomen as she leaned against her locker.

Jasper exhaled loudly and placed his hand on her upper arm. "It'll be okay. We'll be okay. And if she doesn't want a part of the baby's life then screw her. She doesn't deserve it. He or she will have us, your father, Emmett, Rosalie, and your Grandmother." Jasper smiled and kissed Bella against her locker. Bella pulled away and smiled, biting her lip; Jasper always had a way of chasing her fears away.

"Told you we'd find them here." Rosalie's voice trilled down the hallway.

Bella smiled mid-second kiss at the sound of her best friend's incoming voice but continued her kiss.

"Alright, alright. This is a school not a back alley!" Rosalie pushed Jasper out of the way so she was standing in front of Bella.

"Wow Rose, I will remember that, I promise." Bella laughed and turned to grab her books from her locker. "Okay, lets go."

"I'm surprised you waited inside. I thought for sure you'd try the car first." Jasper nudged Emmett.

"Oh come on man, give me some credit."

"He almost did actually, but I said you'd probably still be here." Rosalie smiled triumphantly.

"Smart move. I think its still raining." Bella pulled on her sweatshirt and hooked her arm around Jasper's waist.

"Hey sugar." He smiled and returned the affection by kissing her head and sprawling his arm across her shoulders.

"Uhhhmmmrrrrggg." She groaned at his side.

"Was that English?" Emmett laughed following close behind with Rosalie.

"We're going to see your mother today about…." His voice trailed off letting Emmett finish the thought silently.

"Oh…well have fun with that." Emmett raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Rosalie slapped Emmett's arm. "Don't worry about it honey, all will be well." She smiled comfortingly at Bella. Bella tried to smile back, but it wasn't sincere. She was extremely nervous for the night's coming events.

By the time they got to the car the rain had let up to a light sprinkle. Bella's mind was racing. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that they had already arrived back at Jasper's.

"Bells, hey Bells. Bella?" Jasper shook her shoulder lightly.

"Hm? Oh, uh, what?" Bella jumped out of her dazed state.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" His voice was concerned. "We can wait a few days or so…"

"No, I'm good, it'll just get worse." Bella nervously rummaged through her purse for her phone.

"Okay…here." Jasper handed Bella his cell phone. "Just use mine."

"Uh, yeah." Bella pressed the key to unlock Jasper's phone. She dialed her 'home' phone number. "Hi, um…Dad? Are you and Mom home? …Can I stop by for a bit? I need to talk to both of you…okay yeah, great. See you in a few… Love you too, bye." Bella ended the phone call and lowered the phone into her lap.

"Are we all set?"

Bella nodded. Jasper put his hand on her leg. "Its going to be fine darlin'."

"I hope so."

…*…*…*…*…

"Hey Bellabee, how are you?" James met them at the door with a wide smile on his face. He has really missed his children.

Bella hugged her father. "I'm doing good Dad. I have some good news that I want to share with you and Mom."

"Really? That's great. Come in, come in. Your mother is in the den."

Bella took a deep breath and intertwined her fingers with Jasper's then followed her father through the foyer, down the hall and into the den.

"Victoria, Bella and Jasper are here." Her father motioned them through the door. They came through the door, Bella's grip tightening on Jasper's hand.

"Isabella….Jasper." She spat out his name as if it repulsed her to say it.

"Mom, please don't be like that." Bella's voice was broken, pleading.

"Victoria, they have some news to tell us." James' voice beamed in anticipation.

"And what would that be? Have you two decided to come to your senses and do the right thing?" Her mother sneered.

Bella was getting annoyed, she loved her mother but this was ridiculous. "And what would that be mother? Marry Edward? Hell no."

"Then what the hell do you want to tell us? What that you're officially going to move in with him? Go ahead. I don't want to see your face around this house anyway. Edward was a good, intelligent man who has a family and can take care of you, support you."

"That is enough! Jasper is ten times the man Edward will ever be. He can support me and I am also capable supporting myself. I do not need nor do I want to be pampered like some little priss. And as for a family he has one, we have one, or we will in a few short months. So you can go to hell."

"I vacation there thanks to you." Victoria spat.

Bella glared at her mother. "Come on." Bella pulled Jasper out of the den and upstairs. Her father followed close behind them, escaping the daggers that were shooting out of his wife's gaze.

"So uh….honey…..umm….my baby is going to have a baby?" Bella could hear the joy in her father's voice. He was always so laid back, he just wanted his children to be happy.

"Yes." Bella started to pack everything she left behind into a large suit case from her closet.

"Um…Bella?" Hearing the hesitation in her father's voice, she turned towards him.

"Yes Dad?"

"Will you bring the little one over to see me once and a while?"

Bella smiled. "Of course Daddy. He or she is going to need at least one _Grandfather_."

Her father laughed. "That is definitely going to take some getting use to. Congrats honey." Her father hugged her. "You too _son_." Her father winked and shook Jasper's hand. Bella had tears in her eyes but blinked them back.

"Okay, well I have to come back for the rest with more boxes. Please don't let her throw anything away." Bella hugged her father goodbye.

"I won't. And Bella…she does love you. Its just-"

"Dad, please don't make excuses for her."

Bella went to go pick up the suitcase, but Jasper's hand snatched it up first. "Don't even think about it."

Bella laughed. " Fine. Have it your way."

Jasper smiled and left the room with the suitcase.

"Man, two children gone in a matter of weeks." Her father shook his head smiling. "To the same place no less! I'm going to miss you both. Don't be strangers just because you don't live here."

"Of course not Daddy. I have to go, see you soon. I promise." Bella kissed her father's cheek and left.

**Okay so Bella is pregnant as per your guys' request and of course Victoria is still a bitch. Review, comment, question. I love to hear what ya'll have to say! =)**


	9. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, comments, favorites, and alerts! They mean so much! Most of you were super thrilled about James' reaction which I am really happy about! I tried to make him into a lovable character for once! Parts of this chapter were inspired by none other than Gleemylove and us discussing how goodness gracious we feel bad for my guy when I have kids! Haha. I own nothing but the plot…enjoy chapter 9! =)**

**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing**

"Well, um...that had its ups and downs I guess." Bella said taking a shaky deep breath. "Hey, you mind stopping at the store? I want to pick up some ice-cream. I feel like ice-cream and before you even say a word, I'm paying."

Jasper chuckled. "Fine. Have it your way." He mocked before turning serious. "Are you sure you're okay though babe?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I expected it. My dad is so happy though, did you see him? This is all going to work out. I can feel it." Bella smiled.

"I know. I told you that. We will be alright. Scratch that, we'll be more than alright." Jasper smiled. He pulled into the parking lot of the store. "Do you want me to come in with you or are you capable of doing it all by yourself? Wouldn't want to pamper you like some priss." He mused.

Bella rolled her eyes and opened the car door. "Shut up and come with me."

"So what kind of ice-cream do you want darlin'?" Jasper asked as he perused the frozen section.

"Um….I'm definitely thinking Forbidden Chocolate."

"Okay." Jasper laughed and reached in the freezer for the pint of ice-cream.

"Is there anything you need baby?" Bella skipped down the isle toward Jasper and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Uh, I think I'll grab a gallon of milk, we're running low." Jasper said kissing her forehead.

Jasper and Bella walked to the back of the store where the milk was, passing the baby isle along the way. Bella put her hand to her abdomen and smiled. Jasper saw her reaction and swung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

"I can't wait." She sighed.

"Me neither."

Jasper grabbed the milk and headed up front with Bella to pay. He distracted Bella so well with conversations about renting a movie and getting gas that she hadn't even noticed him pay for the ice-cream until they were leaving.

"Hey! Jasper! Uhg!" Bella growled at Jasper who just laughed.

"Darlin', don't take this the wrong way but you are so easily distracted."

"I know that but you're not supposed to use it against me!" Bella frowned.

"I'm sorry." He sighed with puppy dog eyes before smirking as Bella rolled her eyes. "What do you say we go home now?"

"Humph!" Bella stormed off in the direction of the car causing Jasper to laugh harder.

…*…*…*…*…

"So I take it we're all permanent roommates now?" Emmett asked as he watched Jasper carry Bella's suitcase to their room.

"Yep." Bella said popping the "p" as she grabbed two spoons and her ice-cream and plopped down next to Rosalie on the couch, handing her a spoon.

"Oh sweet!" Rosalie exclaimed digging her spoon into the ice-cream.

"I figured I'd be in living hell this week so you must be." Bella laughed.

"Yep. You know I really hate being a girl sometimes." Rosalie sighed and stuffed another large spoonful into her mouth.

"Hey! You're going to spoil you appetites. I did not spend all this time cooking for you not to eat it." Emmett said snatching the ice-cream from Bella's hand. Both girls stared at him stunned and angered.

"Uh, Em, dude, I'd give that back if I were you." Jasper laughed catching a glimpse of the girls' faces as he walked by to the kitchen.

"No. They're gonna get full and ruin their appetites." Emmett pouted.

"They're going to ruin your face if you don't." Jasper warned.

"You should listen to Jasper. Its not the best idea to mess with your PMSing girlfriend and your pregnant sister." Bella snapped.

"Emmett Marcus McCarty if you don't give that back right now so help me I will ground you so long it will fall off!" Rosalie snarled.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh Rosie, no need to be hostile." Emmett said carefully handing back the container of ice-cream and quickly backing away toward the kitchen. Jasper burst into laughter as the girls went back to happily eating their ice-cream.

"Man I feel bad for you." Emmett whispered to Jasper.

"Why?"

"Because I only have to deal with that one week per month, you get it nonstop for the next 7 months or so."

"Yes, but the difference between me and you is I don't piss her off." Jasper smiled and pushed Emmett's shoulder.

"True. That was pretty stupid of me huh?"

"Like trying to take meat from a lion, pure suicide."

"We can hear you and we'll kill you." Rosalie called in a singsong voice. The two boys looked at each other and immediately pretended to busy themselves with things in the kitchen.

"So Bells, when are you going to the doctor?" Rosalie asked as she licked the last reminiscence of chocolate from her spoon.

"I don't know. I guess I gotta call them huh?" Bella closed the empty container and set it on the coffee table.

"Are you gonna have Jasper go with you?"

"I don't know." Bella looked down and glided her fingers across her stomach. "I can't wait to marry Jasper, have his baby, and be a mother but I can't help but think of everything I'm missing. Does that make me a horrible person?" Bella looked down. "Wait why are you laughing?" She asked, startled by Rosalie's reaction.

"Oh honey no, that does not make you a horrible person. You're 17 and in high school." Rosalie chuckled sympathetically.

"But I can't help feeling like I'm being selfish and un-motherly."

"Bella just because you're feeling sad about the sacrifices you're gonna make does not mean you're selfish and un-motherly, it just means you're 17 and so what you're sad, big deal. Everyone gets sad about sacrifices they have to make but they make them and move on. You are going to be the best mother ever to this little one and the best wife to Jasper. Don't you worry." Rosalie grinned.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Thanks Rose." Bella smiled and hugged Rosalie. "I love having you as a best friend. You always put everything into perspective." They both laughed.

"Hey girls, dinner." Jasper called setting the last thing on the table.

Both girls went running to the table and began filling their plates.

"And you were worried they'd lose their appetites." Jasper laughed and sat down next to Bella.

"I love steak and potatoes. Its like my favorite meat dish!" Bella purred stuffing more potatoes into her mouth.

"Agreed." Rosalie smiled.

…*…*…*…*…

At the end of dinner there were no leftovers to be put away. Bella had three full plates and Rosalie had two. Rosalie and Emmett offered to do the dishes so Bella and Jasper could get Bella's thing settled into the apartment.

"Hey Bells?" Jasper sat on the bed handing clothes to Bella.

"Hmm?" Bella turned to pick up more clothes to put into the draw and to hang up.

"I'm sorry."

"For?" Bella froze mid-step.

"I feel like I'm taking away everything you love. Your family, soccer, and just going to hangout with your friends. I mean today you asked me when soccer started for me and it got me thinking that you're not going to be able to play or do like anything you really love." His gaze was locked on the floor. Bella smiled and walked over to sit on Jasper's lap. She draped her arms over his neck causing him to look up at her.

"Don't worry about me. I still have another year and don't even think you're gonna be all noble and not play either mister cause then I'll have to kick your butt. We _are _going to live normal lives, we'll just do it together, the three of us, as a family. And as for college you wanted to go to State anyway which is only like a half hour from here. It will be great you'll see. You will play soccer this year and for State, I'll watch you, which you know I love doing, until I can play again then after I graduate I'll come join you at State and he/she will go to the onsite daycare center. See I'm not giving up a thing."

"You really have this figured out huh?" he wrapped his arms around her.

"What the hell else am I going to do in school? Learn? Ha!" Bella laughed.

"You're nuts." Jasper shook his head, his dirty blonde hair gliding over his forehead.

"You're still worrying." Bella stated staring into his eyes.

"How could you possibly know that?" A smiled crept onto his face.

"Your eyes go a steel-colored blue when you worry. I much prefer it when you're happy or excited. Your eyes are like an electric crystal blue."

His smile widened. "Stalker."

"Me? You remember my favorite poem that I only mentioned once." Bella laughed and laid backwards onto the bed, her lower torso still on Jasper's lap.

"So you've liked me for a while huh?" Jasper's smile was still wide as he traced small circles on Bella's stomach with his fingers.

"Maybe…that tickles." Bella giggled.

"If I had know that I wouldn't have waited so long to make a move." He moved her legs and laid down next to her.

"This may make me seem like a totally obsessed, lovesick teenager but I dreamed of this moment, these moments. When I could kiss you whenever I wanted, have you hold me cause you wanted to and when I could hear you say I love you." Bella sighed.

"That doesn't make you an obsessed lovesick teenager. Either that or we'd both be one because I felt the same way. So I like to think of it as not." He laughed.

Bella rolled over and kissed Jasper. His hands slid up her back and to her neck holding her gently in place. No matter how long they kissed for it still wasn't enough. Bella abruptly pulled away.

"You'll still think I'm attractive when I'm fat right?"

Jasper laughed. "First of all you won't be fat, you'll be pregnant and secondly, of course I will. I don't just love your looks babe."

Bella smiled, happy with his answer and continued kissing Jasper.

…*…*…*…*…

"That was definitely too short of a weekend." Rosalie groaned dragging herself off to calculus with Bella.

"Agreed, however watching a drunk Peter run straight into a parked car and fall on his face was pretty hilarious." Bella snickered.

"All of Saturday night was hilarious." Rosalie agreed.

The girls walked into calculus just before the bell rang laughing.

"Nice timing girls, please take you seats." Mr. Poss said and continued writing an equation on the board. "This is a little pop quiz on what we've been studying, please take out your notebooks and begin."

"I hate this shit so much." Rosalie sighed and began scribbling out the answer. "Aren't you going to do it?"

"Already did." Bella pointed to her notebook that was pushed to the front of her desk.

"Figures, freaking genius." Rosalie rolled her eyes and finished the problem.

"So who's driving home? Me or you? The guys have practice today." Bella asked as Rosalie pushed her notebook up to where Bella's was.

"Oh yeah, um…I don't care. Is that why we took Emmett's car today?"

"Yes, there was no way in hell I was even considering driving Jasper's car. Screw stick shifts." Bella laughed

"Ha ha yeah. I know right. You can drive, but instead of going home do you want to hit the mall instead? There's some major sales going on and we did just get paid…" Rosalie's face twisted into an excited smile.

"Yeah we could do that. The guys don't get out until five, plenty of time to go shopping then get them."

"Excellent."

"Girls are you done?" Mr. Poss asked walking over to their table.

"Of course, like forever ago." Rosalie flashed her sweetest smiled and handed him their quiz notebooks.

Mr. Poss smiled uncertainly as if he was embarrassed, took the notebooks and headed back to his desk.

"His attraction to students is so obvious its pathetic." Rosalie laughed.

"Ick." Bella jokingly shuddered.

…*…*…*…*…

"Hey baby. How was your day?" Jasper pulled Bella into his arms.

"Good. Rose and I are gonna hit the mall then come get you guys at five."

"Sweet. Hey, do you want me to come with you on Friday to your doctors appointment darlin'?"

"If you want to….I don't want to take you away from practice."

"Bella don't be like that. Of course I'm going, its our baby. Family first." Jasper frowned. Bella couldn't help but giggle. His accent always came out thicker when he was upset, angry, or annoyed. Jasper smirked and kissed her nose. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Get going. You're gonna be late for practice _Captain_."

"Eh, whatever. Your brother is my co-captain and he's probably not even down there yet either." He laughed then kissed Bella again. "Plus this is so much better then practice…wow who ever thought I'd say that?"

Bella shook her head laughing. "Get going!"

"Okay, okay. One more." Jasper kissed Bella then kissed his hand and placed it on her stomach not really caring about their whole 'keeping the baby a secret until necessary deal'. Bella smiled at Jasper's action and shook her head. He stole one more kiss from Bella who glared at him. "Okay! I'm going." Jasper laughed at Bella's look while he turned and ran down the hallway.

"Dork." Bella laughed.

"That he is. Ready to go?" Rosalie's sudden voice caused Bella to jump.

"Holy moly you scared me. Yeah I'm ready to go." Bella said trying to calm her heart rate and began to walk alongside Rosalie checking her pockets. "Crap, I never grabbed the key from Emmy, did you?"

"Uh...nope."

"Damn it. That means we gotta go out to the field. I hope they have started their run yet."

"We better hurry those boys can run forever, with their shirts off, dripping with sweat…umm...on second thought why don't we just stay here and watch them." Rosalie grinned.

Bella laughed. "Your dating my brother, wipe the drool off your face and come on."

"Oh I know, and he's sexy when his shirt is off and he's dripping with sweat."

"Okay gross Rose." Bella said scrunching her face in disgust. That was a mental image she just didn't need.

…*…*…*…*…

"Good they're practicing." Bella said as she and Rosalie walked on to the field to where the guys were running a offensive/defensive drill called four corners. "Emmy, where are your keys?" Bella called to the line of defenders waiting to go.

"In my bag, over there, its next to the bench. I knew you'd forget." He grinned.

"Well then why didn't you remind me?" Bella said exasperated.

"It was funnier to see you walk all the way out here."

"You're such a jerk." Rosalie yelled smiling.

"Hey Bella why don't you come show us those kick-ass offensive skills you got?" Mike, the team's all-star goalie, called.

"Not today Mike." Bella waved off the loud mouth goalie and continued searching for the keys.

"Why afraid you can't score with me, oops I mean on me." He gave Bella a flirtatious grin.

"You're such a perv!" Rosalie laughed. Bella rolled her eyes smiling.

"Watch it Newton, she's mine." Jasper jokingly warned from the offensive line.

"Eh, worth a shot. Never know she might want to trade up." Mike winked at Bella. "So what ya say Bella, give these defenders a run for their money."

Bella exchanged a nervous glance with Jasper, but he nodded an okay. She smiled and kicked off her flip-flops. She jogged over to the front of the offensive line.

"So who wants to take on my lil sis?" Emmett laughed.

"I will." Paul, a senior standing about 5'8 stepped up to the head of the defensive line. He was the second best defender on the team, Emmett being the first.

Bella lowered her excited brown eyes. "Bring your best."

Paul smiled and passed the ball to Bella. "Let's go then."

Bella dribbled the ball down half field adding some moves to show off her skills. When she got to Paul, he almost stole the ball but she dodged him and headed toward the goal.

"Come on baby its just you and me." Mike smiled.

Bella kicked the ball so it skimmed right by Mike's hand and flew into the net.

"Holy crap!" A voice from the offensive line yelled.

Bella smiled triumphantly. "And you guys call yourselves the best! Ha! Now if you would excuse me, I have some shopping to do. Oh and Mike, don't call me baby." Bella winked at Mike, and blew a kiss to Jasper as she skipped off the field to a laughing Rosalie.

"Wow, that was just sad." Rosalie said shaking her head.

"What? That a girl just dodged one of their best defenders and scored on their oh-so-sick goalie?" Bella laughed causing Rosalie to laugh harder. "Come on, let's go kick some retail ass."

"Sounds like a plan." Rosalie gasped, she was breathless from laughing so hard.

Rosalie handed Bella the keys to Emmett's car and they headed off for the mall.

It was about four o'clock when the girls decided to take a break from their shopping spree and grab a snack at the food court.

"Crap. I don't have any more cash on me. I have to go to the ATM, go grab your food and find a table, I'll catch up." Bella told Rosalie and headed toward the middle of the mall to the ATM.

"Hey gorgeous, long time no see." A large and familiar hand landed on Bella's shoulder causing her to jump.

**Yep. Another cliff hanger! Who could that be? Hmm…haha. Review, comment, question you all know I love to hear them! =)**


	10. Love Song

**Okay so I decided I had to update this right away because well I hate cliff hangers. As much fun as the reactions are, I know I hate when I get to a cliff hanger and the author takes **_**forever **_**to update. So here it is a special treat! My little shout out to Gleemylove who actually hated me when I showed her the rough draft of this! Haha. Well I own nothing but the plot! **

**Love Song**

"_Hey gorgeous, long time no see." A large and familiar hand landed on Bella's shoulder causing her to jump_.

Bella turned, her eyes went wide with fear. "What are you doing here Edward?"

"Oh just doing a little shopping, how's my fiancé?" He smiled viciously.

"I don't know, if you tell me who she is I might be able to find out for you." Bella snapped.

His face turned from joking to fiercely serious. "Listen Isabella, I have not the patience nor the time for your games. You are coming with me and we are to be married as planned, well just as soon as we get rid of that abomination in your belly."

Bella backed away from Edward. "Stay away from me."

"But why my sweet wife? Don't you love me?" A wide evil grin spread across his face.

"No and you will not hurt my baby." Bella growled.

"But darling if we are to be married we need to have a family of our own with no reminiscence of your carelessness with that worthless person." His face softened a little before he continued. "I know it is sweetheart. I had to take care of a little mistake of my own but don't worry, we'll have our own in no time."

"Jasper is _not_ worthless. _He _is my fiancé. _He _is going to be the only father of my children." Bella said defiantly.

"We'll see about that" Edward's face hardened again and he went to grab Bella's arm but she dodged him and ran. Edward chased after her down the long concourse. Bella could hear him getting closer as she saw the in-mall police alcove and began screaming for help. When Edward caught up with Bella just enough, he push her so she fell hard against the slate floor.

"Hey you! Stop!" A tall, portly police officer yelled at Edward who was picking up a dazed Bella off of the floor. The portly police officer and four other police officers ran out of the alcove towards Edward who was ignoring the officers and turning with Bella. "Put her down!" The officers continued to yell as they got closer.

Edward began to run but came to a stop in front two tall, muscular men in his path who had witnessed the whole scene.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid buddy. Just hand over the girl." One of the men ordered in a serious tone.

"Put her down or we'll shoot." The policemen had caught up to Edward and surrounded him on all sides, guns drawn and aimed at his head.

"Fine. Take the whore." Edward released Bella from his arms. One of the guys who had stopped Edward grabbed her upper body just in time for her not to hit the floor and scooped her into a cradling position.

"Oh my goodness!" Rosalie's screaming voice came from behind the men. "What the hell did you do? Stay away from her you bastard!" Her voice was fierce but broken from the tears that were brimming.

"Miss, do you know this man?" The portly police officer asked as he finished cuffing Edward and looked at Rosalie.

"Yes, he was trying to force her to marry him. She denied him and he was told to stay away from her." Rosalie turned to the man holding Bella "Please be careful with her, she's pregnant." The man nodded at Rosalie and shifted Bella in his arms.

"Miss, is he the father?" The portly police officer asked.

Rosalie whipped around to the police officer with a disgusted look on her face, appalled at his question. "Hell no, her actual fiancé is."

"Alright miss, well she fell down there, so I'll call an ambulance to come check her out…Maureen" He turned to the officer on his left "Take this trash to the station down town, I'll be there in a little while." Maureen nodded and hauled Edward off towards the exit.

The ambulance was there in 10 minutes, Rosalie chose to go in the ambulance to the hospital with Bella. The doctors brought her in right away while Rosalie stayed outside to call Emmett and Jasper.

"Em, I'm at the hospital, no not me...yes Bella…Em…Emmett…Would you shut up! Goodness! The car is at the mall, I can't get you. Okay. Yeah. Okay, see you in a bit." Rosalie hung up her cell, tears pouring down her face.

"Um…excuse me miss?" The two guys from the mall approached Rosalie.

"Yes?"

"Your friend, she dropped this." One of the guys handed Bella's wallet to her.

"Thank you. Its was really nice of you to bring it by and thank you so much for helping Bella today, Edward isn't stable."

"It was no problem at all miss. How is she?"

"I don't know, I haven't been inside yet. I had to call our fiancés and tell them what happened. Oh and please call me Rose."

"Okay Rose. I'm Sam and this is my brother Jacob. We just wanted to give you that and see if she was okay."

"Rose! Where is Bella? Is she okay? The baby? What happened? What's going on?" Jasper was out of breath from running from the car, Emmett and Peter right behind him.

"Jasper, calm down, she went in, I don't know what's going on."

"She was a little out of it when they rushed her here, I imagine she hit her head when he pushed her." Sam spoke up.

"Who are you?" Emmett ask as he slipped to Rosalie's side.

"This is Sam and his brother Jacob, they're the ones who cut off Edward and caught her when he dropped her. They came to give me Bella's wallet and to see if she was okay."

"Thank you so much." Jasper shook both of their hands quickly, Emmett did the same. "If you would all excuse me I'm going to check on her." Jasper yelled as he disappeared.

"So I take it that's the fiancé." Sam smiled.

"Can't you tell?" Emmett laughed. "I'm really glad you guys were there to help my sister, thanks again."

"Yeah, no problem, but we gotta head out. I hope she's okay, the baby too." Sam smiled, Jacob waved, then the two of them left.

"So I take it Peter drove?"

"Yep. We called practice as soon as Emmett got off the phone with you and rushed here." Peter smiled wryly.

"Hey guys she's awake." Jasper's voice called through the hospital doors.

The three outside rushed into the hospital following the blur of Jasper. They lost sight of him in the crowd and had to ask a nurse for the rest of the directions. When they finally got to the room Jasper and Bella were in the middle of a lip locking moment.

"Geez, even a hospital visit can't keep you two off each other huh?" Peter laughed entering the room with Rosalie and Emmett behind him.

Bella blushed, Jasper chuckled. "Just glad to see her alright, only a few bruises and scraps but both of them will be just fine."

"First baby, now both? Am I missing something?" Peter looked curiously at each person.

"Oh yeah…I forgot I didn't tell you. Well you know how I surprised Bella by asking her to marry me? Well she surprised me back by telling me that little bit of joyous news."

"Oh shit. You're gonna be a dad? Congrats man. That means I get to be an uncle of some sort!" Peter laughed then turned to Rosalie looking at her suspiciously. "Wait Rose you're not gonna be a mommy too are ya?"

Rosalie laughed. "No Peter."

"Oh okay, but yeah congrats." Peter hugged Bella lightly.

"So everything's good then? No complications? No major injuries?" Emmett's face was still lined with concern.

"No Emmy. I'm fine. The doctor said I was going to be fine. I just have to stay the night."

"Oh good. I'm sorry, I should have gone with you. Thank goodness for Sam and Jacob." Rosalie sighed.

"Sam and Jacob? Oh those guys who caught me? Yeah, thank goodness."

Jasper nodded and smiled brushing back her hair with his hand.

"Well little sis, I'm going with Rose and Peter to get the car from the mall and then we'll drop off my here so you can have a car to drive home with tomorrow."

Bella smiled. "Okay, I love you big brother."

"I love you too." Emmett smiled and headed out the door with Rosalie.

"Bye Bells, feel better." Peter smiled before turning and leaving.

"Thanks Peter." Bella smiled. He may be a horn dog and an jackass sometimes but he is a protective sweetie when he wants to be.

"I think Rosalie feels responsible for today." Jasper sighed.

"I know. But its not her fault at all." Bella moved over on the bed and motioned for Jasper to lie down next to her.

"We know that but that's how she feels." He shrugged and then look Bella over from head to toe. "So darlin' how are you feeling? Really."

"Eh, I'm okay. Glad you're here. I love you, I'm sorry I pulled you away from practice."

"Bella, you're absolutely ridiculous. You blame yourself for everything. We've already had this conversation, you and our family come before everything. No ifs, ands, or buts. Got it?" Jasper sighed, his accent extra thick. Despite his frustration Jasper smiled a little when Bella pouted. "I love you and our baby."

Bella nodded. "I got it and we love you too."

She nestled into the hollow of Jasper's neck. He was so sweet. She fell asleep shortly after laying her head down. Jasper smiled and stroked her hair. The nurse came in at about 9:30 pm to find Bella and Jasper curled up together, the nurse giggled and went to get another nurse.

"Young love, a miracle at work." The first nurse whispered.

"Damn. I wish I could find a man like that." The second nurse giggled quietly. "Come on let's leave em' be."

Bella woke up at 11:30 pm to a scratchy, dry feeling in her throat. She snuck out of the bed to the small bathroom to grab a cup of water. She gulped down the water, but it immediately came back up. Jasper woke up to find Bella hunched over the toilet regurgitating the contents of her stomach. He went silently behind her and gathered all of her hair into his hand.

"The horror to accompany the joys of pregnancy." Bella laughed weakly.

"Is there anything I can get you sugar?" Jasper chuckled.

"Water?" Bella smiled but a groaned followed by more hunching stopped it.

Jasper refilled the cup of water and handed it to Bella. He sat down behind her and rubbed her back.

"Um…hello?" The nurse appeared around the corner confused then smiled when she saw the couple on the bathroom floor. "There you are, I thought you two ran away. Aw honey, mornin' sickness?" Bella nodded and resumed her hunching.

"Any suggestions?" Jasper smiled up at the plump brunette nurse causing her to blush.

"From personal experience, sippin' water and nibblin' on saltines works. I'll go get you some honey, be right back."

"Well she was nice." Jasper said as he continued to rub Bella's back, Bella let her body relax from its hunched over position and sighed.

"I think I'm good now." She leaned her back against Jasper's side and smirked. "I don't think I can do this everyday."

Jasper chuckled and smoothed her hair. "Want some more water darlin'?"

"Yeah." Bella took the cup from Jasper's hand and sipped it. "You know you shouldn't do that to people." She smiled.

"Do what to people?" Jasper looked at Bella confused.

"That smile of yours can make a person melt, I think you almost made that nurse have palpitations when you looked up at her."

"Oops. I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Jasper, I know. That's the funny thing you don't even realize what you do to people." Bella giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Here you go honey." The nurse returned to the doorway of the bathroom with a plate of saltines. "These should help ya, always helped me."

Bella smiled. "You have children?"

"Sure do, got the stretch marks to prove it too. I have a girl, Tonny Marie, she's five and a boy, Mark Jr., he's three."

"Aw." Bella's smile widened, both of her hands touched her belly, Jasper placed his hand on top of hers.

The nurse handed the plate to Jasper. "I'll just get outta your way." The nurse smiled and silently left the room.

"You want to go back to bed?" Jasper asked and got up to help Bella up after she nodded her head. She took his hand and got up to go lay in bed with him.

Jasper stroked Bella's hair as she settled into his side. "So what do you want to name the baby?"

"What?" Bella seemed shocked at his question.

"Well the nurse got me thinking. The baby does need a name, whether it's a boy or girl." He smirked.

"Well, yeah." Bella laughed. "Well its up to you too hun."

"I know. As long as the girl's name has Elizabeth in it, after my grandmother, it doesn't matter to me sugar."

"I've always loved the name Peyton. So how about Peyton Elizabeth Whitlock?"

"Sounds perfect, but what if it's a boy?"

"How about Landon James Whitlock? James after my father." Bella asked smiling up at Jasper.

"Then its settled. If we have a boy, his name will be Landon James Whitlock. If it is a girl, her name will be Peyton Elizabeth Whitlock."

"Hear that baby, you're daddy is already jumping up and down, about to write your name in the sky and you still got like seven months to go." Bella giggled.

"Hey! I can be excited if I want to be." Jasper laughed.

"Fair enough." Bella giggled. "I'm tiiiee-yarrrd." Her words were slurred by a yawn.

"I imagine. Why don't you try and sleep."

"I don't know if I can. You know what would help me though?"

"What?"

"I've heard you're quite a talented singer." Bella smiled in the dim light.

"Oh no. Not gonna happen."

"Please? The baby and I could really use the rest…"

"Guilt tripping me? Really Bella?"

"If it works…"

"Uhg. Fine." Jasper sighed and cleared his throat. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything." Bella curled more into Jasper's side.

Jasper began quietly singing, it wasn't what Bella expected. The song was old, a 1950's crooner song but it was fluent and gorgeous sounding in Jasper's bass voice. Bella drifted to sleep peacefully.

…*…*…*…*…

Bella opened her eyes to find the bed and the room empty.

"Jasper?"

"Oh, good morning deary. Don't worry, that sweet young man of yours will be back in a second. Just ran to get some coffee for himself." Ada, the portly, sweet nurse from the night before came in the door with a clipboard. "I'm just gonna check your vitals then I'll be outta your hair."

"Nurse Ada? When do you think they'll let me out today?"

"Well your doctor told your man there that ya'll can leave as soon as he checks you out. They were just waiting on you sleeping beauty. And if you want to honey, there are some towels in this bathroom here for you to shower." The nurse smiled sweetly and checked the beeping monitor. Finished, she turned and was about to head out of the room. "Oh speak of the devil, hey there mister." The nurse giggled and walked out the door. Jasper looked puzzled.

"Don't worry about it babe." Bella giggled. "Hey is that for me?" Bella looked pointedly at the small white bag Jasper was holding.

"Yeah. The coffee here sucked so I went to get some at the Dunkin Donuts down the street."

"Did you walk?"

"No, Emmett must have come back at some point last night without us knowing because the keys to his car were on the night table over there."

"Oh…so what's in the bag?"

"Right. This." Jasper handed the small white bag over to Bella.

Her eyes widened with joy as she pulled a blueberry muffin out of the bag. "You're amazing." She placed the muffin on the table next to her.

"So you keep saying. The doctor should be in in a little while. He had to see to something then he's gonna come in here. I talked to him in the hallway, figured you'd be up by now, you don't sleep for long." Jasper smiled and kissed Bella's head.

…*…*…*…*…

It was about an hour before the doctor came in. "Hello Miss McCarty, my name is Dr. Kark." The handsome, young doctor shook Bella's hand. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm…uh…okay." Bella attention was drawn to a steadily increasing queasiness in her stomach.

The doctor chuckled. "Miss McCarty, I take it you want to get out of here, but I can't let you leave until I know you're okay. So I need you to be completely honest with me, even if you think it is no big deal or if you think it is a normal sign of your pregnancy."

Bella nodded. "Well I have this increasing queasiness and a slight headache, but nothing major. And please call me Bella."

"See Bella, honesty is the key to freedom. The queasiness is a normal sign of your pregnancy and your headache is most likely from your spill yesterday. I'm going to release you, but you have to do me something in return. If for any reason at all your headache increases or any other questionable symptoms surface, you need to call the hospital and get in contact with me. I will place my extension on the top of your sign-out papers. Please, we don't want anything happening to you or that little one." The doctor's smile was sincere and gentle. "Congratulations by the way." Dr. Kark shook Jasper's hand and smiled at Bella. "I'll be back in about ten minutes with your paperwork then you're free to go. You can get dressed if you want to Bella." Dr. Kark smiled and left the room to start the paperwork.

"I would if I had clothes." Bella mumbled.

"You do actually. There was a bag next to the table with the keys on it. It has a change of clothes in it and a note from I'm guessing Rose because that's not Emmett's handwriting.

"Great!" Bella hopped out of the hospital bed a little too fast and stumbled backwards.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper shot up in alarm.

"Calm down Jasper." Bella sighed. "I just jumped up to fast, you worry too much you know that?"

"Only when it comes to you and I think its justified." A smile pulled at the edges of his lips.

"Ha ha…very funny." Bella grumbled and grabbed the bag, throwing it onto the bed. She took out the note first.

_Hey baby girl thought you'd just want to be comfy today. Sweatpants and a shirt I stole from Jasper's closet. I figured he wouldn't mind. Comfort is key so the shirt was the best choice! ;) You got some brownie batter icecream waiting for you at home! Ha! Home! I love it! Anyway I got some good news for ya but I wanna tell ya in person. Love ya hun. See ya tomorrow!_

_Love Always,_

_Rose_

Bella reached into the bag and pulled out her gray soccer sweatpants and a black shirt. As soon as she saw the shirt, she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jasper came around the bed to Bella's side.

Bella held up the shirt so Jasper could see it. "It's the shirt you wore the night we started dating and by the timing, when this one was made." Bella laughed and pointed to her stomach. Jasper smirked and wrapped his arms around Bella, kissing her head. Bella let the embrace soak through her skin into her bones.

"I'm going to take a shower so I'm fresh when we leave."

"Okay, I'll get you squared away if the doctor comes back." Jasper kissed Bella's cheek and let her go.

"Mr. Whitlock?" Dr. Kark came through the door about ten minutes later.

"Jasper, please." Jasper stood to shake the Dr.'s hand.

"Okay, Jasper, I'll just need you to sign a few things and then you and Bella can leave." The doctor handed Jasper the clipboard of papers and showed him where to sign.

"Oh, Dr. Kark, are we all set?" Bella came out of the bathroom in her sweats and the t-shirt, her wet hair flowing down her shoulders.

"Why yes Bella, you are all set. Remember what I said, here's the number." Dr. Kark handed her a piece of paper and started to walk away.

"Wait, Dr. Kark." Bella flipped through their copies of the discharge papers. "I don't see a bill here."

"There isn't one. Someone already took care of it Bella. You all have a nice day now." He left the room, leaving Bella confused. Jasper shrugged it off.

"You ready darlin'? I think I'm ready to go home."

"Home." Bella smiled. "Definitely." Bella took Jasper's free hand and headed out of the room.

…*…*…*…*…

"Bella! Thank god you're home!" Rosalie ran at Bella and engulfed her in a hug. "I was so scared! Thank the lord he's gone."

Bella pulled back in shock. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"Oh yeah, that's the good news. Eleazar was so mad at Edward that he sent him away, for good. Eleazar told Edward to him, Edward was no long a Denali. He will never come bother you again. Eleazar feels horrible for what happened, he never thought Edward would do that. He made Edward pay for your hospital bills."

"So that's who took care of it. Okay, does any one else know? Grandmother? Mom or Dad?"

"Yes, they all know. Dad had to be taken out of the room when they all met, he almost killed Edward, especially when he found out that this was the second time he had hurt you. Apparently Mom left him the dark about the first time and Grandmother is the one who went to Eleazar in the first place." Emmett hugged his sister. "Hey sis, how are you?"

"I'm good. So its over? Its all over?"

"Yes honey, its over. Completely." Rosalie smiled.

**So there's only one more chapter after this guys and sorry to say but it's a short one, just a prologue of sorts! But don't worry…I'm already working on a sequel! So what do you want to see a baby boy or girl? Let me know your opinions! Review, comment, question!**


	11. Stuck In A Moment

**So here it is folks, the last chapter to Unbreaking. Thank you for everyone who has stuck with this story from the beginning or found love for it somewhere in the middle or even end! Your love and reviews for the story is what keeps me going! I own nothing but the plot and gleemylove, I love you. =) **

**Stuck In A Moment**

"Hey Jasper, can you get me Peyton's bottle?" Bella asked walking down the dark wood grand staircase.

"Yeah, what about Landon's, do you need his too?" Jasper called from the kitchen.

"No, he's still sleeping. Little Peyton Elizabeth decided she didn't want to sleep any longer." Bella smiled and nuzzled her beautiful blue-eyed baby girl in her arms.

"Restless, just like her mommy." Jasper chuckled coming to the bottom of the stairs. Bella stuck her tongue out at Jasper and smiled. He kissed Bella's head then Peyton's. "Here you go sugar." Jasper said as he handed Bella the bottle for Peyton.

"She got her appetite from you." Bella smirked and held the bottle for Peyton.

"Howdy Sis!" Emmett boomed as he came bursting through the door of Jasper and Bella's Victorian-style home.

"Shh! Emmy! Landon's sleeping!" Bella whisper-yelled but just as she finished her sentence she heard crying come from upstairs. "Correction was sleeping. Jasper can you take her?"

"Of course." Jasper took the feeding Peyton out of Bella's hands and Bella ran up back up the stairs to the nursery.

"Heya Jasper! Where's your wife?" Rosalie asked as she came through the door beaming with her two month old son Colton in her arms.

"Upstairs calming down Landon. Genius over here came in yelling and woke him up." Jasper laughed.

Rosalie smacked Emmett's on the back of the head. "Way to go idiot." She glared at Emmett before a huge smile broke out on her faces as she turned to Jasper and Peyton. "Hey little Peyton, awe aren't you just so cute! Can I go up and see Bella?"

"Be my guest." Jasper nodded his head toward the stairs. Rosalie handed Colton off to Emmett and dashed up their stairs to see her sister.

"Hey sister!" Rosalie smiled appearing in the door of the nursery.

"Oh hey! Oh goodness, you're so tan! How was your honeymoon? Is Colton still with your mom? I still can't believe you were able to go venturing around Europe only two months after having him. I couldn't do it. I was so beat. " Bella laughed.

"It was great but I think I drove Emmett up a wall a bit with how many times I called Mom to check in on him. I missed him like crazy. He's downstairs right now with Emmett. And yeah I know but then again you had twins. I still can't believe you had twins!" Rosalie laughed. "You weren't big at all, you lucky freaking woman!" Rosalie beamed. "Look at him, he's got his mommy's luscious brown eyes! So adorable Bella, him and Peyton both. But that's not surprising, look at their parents….

"Yeah, he's my little man." Bella beamed. "And yeah I know right. I wasn't expecting to stay so tiny, especially when I found out I was having two! I was so relieved and really excited when Grandmother and Eleazar surprised us with this gorgeous Victorian." Bella said as she rocked Landon back and forth on her hip. "I can't believe they're almost seven months old." Bella sighed. "Hey, do you still talk to Hadrien? He called yesterday to see how all of us were doing."

"Yeah. Him and his fiancé are getting married this summer, he wants all of us there."

. "I know he told me." Bella said, her face uncertain.

"Don't worry he said Edward wouldn't be there. I had that concern too. They're family totally cut him out. His parents won't even talk to him, they think he's a disgrace."

"Yeah, well alright then we'll probably go. I'm going to bring him downstairs, you coming?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Bella and Rosalie walked down the stairs with Landon smiling in Bella's arms.

"Hey darlin', I see the prince is up." Jasper kissed Bella then kissed Landon's head.

"Jasper, where's Emmy, Peyton and Colton?" Bella looked around the foyer, they were nowhere in sight.

"Outside. I figured you'd be down soon so I came to the stairs with a bottle for him."

"Oh okay, thanks love. You're such a good daddy, isn't he Landon?" Bella smiled and kissed Jasper.

"Aw…look, two kids and they're still the little passionate couple we know so well. Here let me take Landon. I'm going to go outside and find my idiot, my son and my niece." Rosalie smiled, her arms outstretched to take Landon. Bella laughed and handed Rosalie Landon and his bottle.

"We'll be out in a minute." Jasper said and wrapped his arm around Bella's waist as Rosalie left. "Told you it would all work out, perfect or not, it worked." He whispered.

Bella looked up at Jasper's dancing blue eyes and smiled. "I know."

**So that's it for Unbreaking but don't worry a sequel is already in the mix and the first chapter is already basically done! So it should be up soon. It takes place 17 years after this epilogue, so when Peyton and Landon are 17 and is mainly in the P.O.V's of Peyton and Bella! Stay tuned. Sneak peek to anyone who can guess who sings the title to this chapter! Comment, Review, Question! I love to hear them! **


	12. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

** I would just like to let you all know that the sequel to Unbreaking, which is entitled The Chain That Binds Us, is now up! This is a story told from the POV's of Bella and her daughter Peyton. **

**Description:**

**Bella and Jasper went through hell to be together and seemed to have finally got their happily ever after. Its 17 years later and their daughter Peyton falls in love with a boy. But who is he and what could this mean for their happily ever after?**

**Please Read and Review! I love to hear what all my Unbreaking fans think! =)**


End file.
